


Since We Last Met

by QueenGeekRose



Series: YouTuber  Fictions [7]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Chance Meetings, Conventions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending?, Missed Connections, Searches, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGeekRose/pseuds/QueenGeekRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You met Danny last year at VidCon and again at PAX West/Prime.  It's now time for PAX East and you've been looking for him ever since.  Will you find him?   And who else will you meet unexpectedly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting the Word Out

**Author's Note:**

> **This story is told from the perspective of a YouTuber. The first chapter will be told as a vlog she is recording before heading to PAX East. I wanted to try something new!**
> 
> [Y/N] = Your Name  
> [Y/F/N] = Your full name (first, middle, last)  
> You have long, dark red, curly hair in this story.  
> You are fairly tall, at least five eleven in this story.  
> You have green eyes in this story.  
> SassyDragonQueen = Your YouTube channel name (actually it's one I set up, but haven't uploaded anything to yet)  
> Your channel in the story has between two and a half and three million viewers at the time of the first chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hey everybody! It's SassyDragonQueen here! Welcome back to my world. I know, I know, it's been a little while. I promised you all I would be uploading more after April started, and I haven't forgotten. A few things to know, to start off. First, she's beautiful, you guys! She'll be making her debut at PAX East with me, dressed in a costume, of course, so come say Hi! She's such a calm baby too, which I am super grateful for. Oh my god, I had such fears that she would be a fussy baby, but I am happy to report she is sweet, calm, and so, so perfect! And if my video seems quieter and less energetic than normal, please, cut me some slack. I did just a have a baby two weeks ago. She's currently napping right here with me, so I can't be quite as loud as I am sometimes. She can sleep through a lot though. My next door neighbor hit his car into his metal trash cans this morning, making a huge racket, but my angel slept through it, no problems.

Sorry if I'm more tired looking today than I usually am or have been in the past. Even a calm baby takes a lot out of you, you know? I mean, I guess I could have taken a little more time off, but I want to get right back into everything and let you guys see what's going on in my life. You have all been so wonderful and supportive of both of us, especially since my surprise announcement back in October. But you all know it was as much of a surprise to me as it was to you. Now, everyone has been asking non-stop three questions: What is the babies name? Who is the father? and of course, When can you all see her? Well, let's answer some questions! First, as I said, she will be making her debut on my channel and to the world at PAX East in Boston in next week. So, hope to see you all there! Second, I still haven't been able to get in touch with the father, so fingers crossed we can meet up at the convention. I'm still not telling you all anymore than what I already have. He's a fellow YouTuber who I met almost a year ago after VidCon, and then again at PAX Prime last September. I didn't know about my little angel then, so I didn't tell him, and we hadn't exchanged phone numbers. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know my channel name, so he wouldn't have seen any of my vlogs. If I can't find him this convention, I'll try going through some of his friends, who I should be able to find this time, and see if they can help me. Wish me luck!

And now, the big question! I know how much you have all been waiting, wondering, and wanting to know her name. First, I'm not telling her last name. That's none of your business and you don't get to know mine either, so back down. Second, her name is something very special to me. As you may know, I'm not from the US originally. I was born in Ireland, in a tiny village between Baltimore and Skibbereen. And yes, that's why I settled down in Baltimore, Maryland. It reminds me a load of home. Some of you may be wondering about where my accent is. I've been working on making it less pronounced on my channel, and in my outside life, with voice lessons since I moved to the US three years ago. At the time, I thought it would help me advance my channel and help me fit in better. I'm actually sorry I have tried to hide myself that way now, but I feel like you would all be shocked if I suddenly talked in my real voice now. Maybe as a special video at some point. I know you have all heard a little of my accent when I was very angry, tired, or excited, and I tend to slip into Gaelic when I'm super pumped or annoyed. Anyway, I named my baby girl a very traditional Irish name, a family name, because I am proud of my heritage, and I want her to be as well. So without further delay, her name is Siobhan Éile! She's so beautiful, with green eyes, like me, fair skin, long dark lashes, my mouth, and curly hair. She has masses of hair too, which I have to admit I kind of like. I was born with a full head of hair too, all my newborn baby pictures have my dark curls in them as well. He nose, eyebrows, hair color, and chin look more like her Daddy though, at least to me. 

Well, enough gushing over my baby! You are all here for something more, I'm sure. You want to know about what I'll be doing at PAX East, right? And you want to see me make my costume! Well, let's get to it people! I decided, with the popularity of Pokemon, to go as Trainer Misty and Siobhan will be an adorable little Jigglypuff, all in pink and fluffy, at least for the first day of the convention. I can carry her around easily too, adding to the authenticity of the costume. Now, I'm not going to have the perfect hair for the costume obviously, because mine is too long and curly, but I will pull it up into a high ponytail on the right anyway. I am just using clothes I already have that will work for the outfit, denim jean shorts, red suspenders, and a crop top yellow tee shirt. A pair of short socks and red converse sneakers complete the outfit nicely. Here, let me show you.

Okay, I'm back. What do you guys think? Pretty good right? And I made a bunch of homemade Pokeballs, like I showed you in a previous video, to bring along. Now, Siobhan's costume started off as a pattern for a egg, but I adapted it. I'm going to wait to reveal the finished project along with the baby, so watch for my PAX videos next week! And as to my schedule, I have four events I'll be involved in. I had to scale back, because of the baby, and because I really need to look for her Daddy at the convention. So I hope you aren't too disappointed, but I have a meet and greet Friday, a panel and signing on Saturday, and a stage takeover on Sunday. I hope to see as many of you as possible then.

Well, I need to go now. Siobhan's starting to wake up and it's time to feed her, so until the next video, this is SassyDragonQueen saying: Happiness, Love, and Laughs to you all! Have a beautiful week and be good to each other my dears! Bye!


	2. PAX East Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your search for Dan begins...

I drove up to Boston in my car, a grueling, punishingly long trip with an infant. Siobhan was good as gold, sleeping almost the whole drive, only waking a few times, needing food, burping, and clean diapers. She fell back asleep quickly every time. The four hundred plus mile trip would have taken just over six and a half hours without the baby, I knew, from having driven it before. With Siobhan and being as tired as I was, it took closer to ten. I had left an extra day early, just for travel. When we finally got to Boston, I checked into the hotel I had booked right away, opting for a fast shower and a nap before I did anything else. When I woke back up, Siobhan was just starting to fuss, wanting to eat again. I fed her and called room service for my own food, ordering the first thing that looked good off the menu. When it came, I covered myself, still feeding Siobhan and opened the door, letting the hotel staff push the cart into the room for me. I tipped the woman, let her back out of the room and sat down on the end of the bed, getting comfortable again. Siobhan finished feeding, so I burped her, checked her diaper, and played with her for a few minutes before she fell back asleep, listening to my quiet singing. She loved my singing. It always put her right to sleep. Tonight was no exception. As soon as she was settled back down, I ate my own food, turning on the TV to see what was on. After a little while, I shut the TV back off and went to sleep, still exhausted from the drive and demands of caring for a three and a half week old baby. 

Siobhan slept most of the night, waking only twice for feedings, much to my relief. At eight thirty, I got up and gave her a bath in the sink after feeding her again. She was cooing and gurgling contentedly when I finished and dressed her in the Jigglypuff outfit I had made for her. I got dressed as fast as I could in my Trainer Misty costume. Then I grabbed her diaper bag and my laptop bag. I slung them both on my shoulder, picked her carrier up and headed down to the front desk. I had them call me a cab to go to the convention, just so I wouldn't have to deal with finding parking, and we were off. I quickly found the table I was assigned to for the meet and greet today and sat down, holding Siobhan in my lap. The con officially opened at ten, and it was about ten minutes until then, so I looked around for a few minutes, checking the official schedule I had gotten to see who was hosting panels and when. I was relieved to see the Game Grumps had a panel, and StarBomb were both performing as well. I relaxed slightly, knowing at least Dan was going to be here somewhere. I could start looking for him when I had my break in a few hours, this evening. Maybe I would luck out and find him today! Then we could spend the whole convention trying to figure things out, or I would at least know I had told him about his baby daughter. I bounced Siobhan slightly in my lap, making her coo, as I thought. I looked down at her and smiled. She was amazing. I was so lucky to have an adorable, healthy daughter who was calm, sweet, and so easy to handle. Things could be much, much harder for me. 

Five minutes before the doors were to open, the people at the next table over arrived. I recognized them of course, even though I had never met any of them in person. It was JackSepticEye, Muyskerm, LordMinion777, and Markiplier! I grinned. I knew Mark was a friend of Dan's, so maybe I could get him to find Dan, or give him my contact info so we could arrange a meeting later. My channel wasn't as big as Jack's or Mark's, with only about three million subscribers, but I made different kinds of videos anyway, so they weren't exactly competing with me. I had set my homemade Pokeballs out on the table, along with costume ideas and pictures of costumes I had made in the past for other events. I had also set out twelve silver sharpies to sign with and a small stack of paper, in case anyone needed extra. It always surprised me that some fans forgot or were so nervous they accidentally destroyed the paper they wanted me to sign. Siobhan let out a gurgle and coo suddenly, so I held her up to my face, rubbing my nose against hers. She cooed again and I settled her back in my arms, more comfortably. Jack saw me, grinned, and came over to say hello. "Hi there! I'm JackSepticEye. Ye must be a fellow YouTuber, based on tha signage ye've got for yer booth."

I grinned and let my natural accent come out. "Hello Jack. I'm [y/n] or SassyDragonQueen if ye're looking me up on YouTube. And I know who ye are well, laddie. I may not have as many followers as ye do, but I do watch yer channel." Jack's mouth popped open for a second before he closed it and grinned at me.

"Fair play, lass. I thought I knew all the Irish YouTubers though. There just aren't that many of us. And I've never met ye before. Do ye do gaming content? Oh and I really like the costume ye have there. Very authentic."

I grinned. "Well, boyo, I'm actually not living in Ireland anymore. I moved ta tha US about three years ago." I cleared my throat and used my 'normal' voice. "I so rarely talk to other Irishmen that I had felt I needed vocal training to get rid of my accent before I started my channel on YouTube." I grinned as his mouth dropped open again. I let my natural accent come back. "So ye see, I can fake an American accent enough ta pass. And thank ye for tha compliment on my costume. Costumes, art, singing, cooking, and make-up are most of my channel content. As ye can see, I have done a variety of designs." I indicated the picture of other costumes I had made. I shifted Siobhan slightly in my arms and she sneezed. 

Jack focused on her instantly. "Is that an actual baby? I thought it was just a prop!"

I grinned. "Jack, meet my lovely daughter, Siobhan Éile. I'm sure she'll be a fan when she's older. Actually, she and I watch yer videos now, and they help her ta sleep sometimes when I'm too tired ta sing ta her."

Jack grinned at me. "I have never been told I helped put a baby ta sleep before. That's amazing. I'm so loud!"

That made me laugh. "So is her Momma. and I watched and listened to a lot of yer videos while I was expecting, so I think she got used ta hearing ye. And Mark, over there. And the Game Grumps. And NSP and StarBomb." I paused and blushed slightly. "And Bob and Wade truth be told. Actually, I probably watched about twice as much YouTube then as I did tha entire three years prior."

Jack chuckled. "Well, it was nice talking ta ye, I better get back ta our table. People are gonna start coming in pretty soon. Hey, if ye have time, I'd love ta talk ta ye some more later. Give me yer phone, I'll add my number ta yer contacts. Ye can do tha same for mine."

We exchanged phones and Jack headed back over to his table. About two hours in, I had to take a break to feed Siobhan, so I stepped back into a designated room, taking my diaper bag and laptop bag, leaving a little sign that I would be back in twenty minutes. Jack texted me almost as soon as I got to the room. *Hey, are you okay? I looked over to see how you were doing and you were gone. I even pointed it out to Mark.*

*Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to feed Siobhan. She's starting to get fussy. I'll be back in twenty minutes or less. She'll probably be asleep for a while again then.*

*Okay, good. BTW, have you met Mark, Bob, and Wade yet? If not, you should totally stop over before you head back to your table, unless you'll be there a while. We're stuck here until tonight.*

I chuckled to myself. *Nope, haven't meet them yet. I will be at my table until dinner time tonight, except for a few breaks. Maybe after I'm done, or you guys are done I can say hi. Well, gotta go. Baby to feed.*

*Okay. I'll introduce you later. Bye.*

I tucked my phone away, smiling. Jack was a really nice guy. I fed Siobhan, burped her, changed her diaper, and was singing softly to her as I headed back to my signing table. She had just fallen asleep and I put her gently in her carrier under the table, adding a small sign to the table that said, "Shh! Baby's sleeping. Please don't shout." Her carrier was settled down by my feet, and I could rock her gently with my toes without anyone noticing. I grabbed the homemade Clefairy doll I had and set it on the table next to me. Then I took down the sign that said I was away and resumed the fan meeting and signing. I kept going until a con volunteer brought me a huge bottle of water, a sandwich, and a bag of chips. I saw similar deliveries being made to creators all around the room who where working through lunch. I ate with one hand as I kept signing and meeting fans, apologizing occasionally when I felt I needed to. The fans were incredibly nice and understanding. Before long I heard a cooing from under the table and looked down. Siobhan was awake again and just waving her arms and gurgling. I picked her back up and continued the event. By three o'clock, I had to take another break to feed the baby, but this one was shorter and when I came back, the fans were still lined up for me as far back as I could see. I sighed and sat back down, wishing I could take a nap. That's when i noticed Jack and his friends were standing up to take a short break. I waved to them and stretched a little, trying to work the kinks out of my neck, arms, shoulders and back before I greeted the next fan. I yawned massively too. Jack walked over, leading the other guys. "Hello again. This is SassyDragonQueen guys. She's really awesome. She's a fellow YouTuber and originally from Ireland as well. [Y/N], this is Bob, Wade, and Mark. Ye already know who's who from what ye told me earlier."

I smiled at all of them. "Hi! As Jack just mentioned, my name is actually [y/n], but my channel is SassyDragonQueen. You guys are awesome by the way. I'm subscribed to all of you. So yeah, I know who you all are." I was still sitting, with Siobhan asleep again in her carrier at my feet. I peeked under the table at her briefly and adjusted my shoe before standing up to shake hands with all of them. Bob and Wade were surprised to see I was so tall, only a few inches shorter than them and not wearing heels. Mark was looking at me oddly and not saying anything, which was starting to make me uncomfortable as the other three all tried to draw me into conversation. I chatted easily with them for several minutes before I told them I really needed to get back to the fans, since my line was so long. They nodded understanding and drifted back to their table, all except Mark. He was still looking at me oddly. "Can I do something for you Mark?"

He suddenly started, being addressed directly. "Um, actually, I think I have a buddy who has been looking for you for months. Do you know Dan Avidan?"

I nodded, trying to keep a calm face but internally squealing. Mark was going to help me find Dan! I knew it!! "Yeah. We met last year at VidCon and again at PAX Prime. He never gave me his phone number or contact info, and I had no way to get ahold of him. I tried for months. Why?"

Mark grinned. "He's been looking for you ever since. He showed me a picture of you once and told me to keep an eye out for you. I'm going to text him and tell him I found you. Don't go anywhere!"

I smiled. "I still have fans waiting. Where exactly would I go?"

Mark waved a hand at me and walked back to the other table sending a message as he went. I could here the keys clicking. I sighed and took the sign that said I was busy or away down again and resumed the meet and greet. Jack sent me a text a little while later. *Mark says to tell you, Dan will be stopping by at six. Please wait for him. :) I didn't know you knew Danny.*

*I met him last year. He's really awesome!* 

Jack's laugh could be heard at my table and he waved me a thumbs up. I made a high five gesture towards him. He grinned. The fans who could see cheered. Pretty soon my line had dwindled down to no one, but I needed to stick around until the event was actually over, so I grabbed my camera and Siobhan and started vlogging about the event. I told everyone about meeting Jack, then Bob, Wade, and Mark. I even pointed the camera over to them briefly mentioning how nice it was to be next to a table full of cool people. Then I introduced Siobhan to the viewers and thanked everyone for their patience and kindness while they waited for me today, either in line, or for this vlog. I signed off and put the camera away. Snuggling Siobhan was my next priority and we cuddled until about ten minutes before six, when she fell asleep again. I put her back down in her carrier, grabbed my laptop, dumped the vlog onto my hard drive, and set it to render the video. I was going to upload it unedited. It didn't take long and as soon as it was finished I thumbnailed it and uploaded it for immediate release. I realized it was fifteen minutes past six, so I put everything away and started clearing away my table, fighting down disappointment that Dan had failed to show up. It was half past when I finished. I hung around a few more minutes before I realized what I was doing and gathered the last of my things, slinging my bags on my shoulder and gathering Siobhan and her carrier up. I had just set her on the chair when I heard a voice behind me that made my heart skip a beat. "You're really here! I'm so sorry I'm late. The crowds are awful this year. I kept getting stopped by fans." I turned around quickly to face him, dropping the bags over my arm to the chair next to me. 

"Dan! Oh my god." I was crying. Smiling hugely, but crying all the same. He came around to my side of the table and drew me in for a hug and kiss. "Dan, it really is you. Oh, god. I missed you so much." I glanced down. "And um, we need to go some place to talk."

He looked at me, confused. "Okay. Now?" I nodded and grabbed my things. I held the carrier, which was covered with a blanket to block the light, in one hand as Dan held my other hand. I walked him back to the room I had used earlier to breastfeed Siobhan. I sat down, pulling him down with me and set everything down again. "Is everything okay, babe? You're kind of scaring me here."

"Dan, you know when we met at VidCon last June? And we had a really awesome, fun, adult oriented weekend?" Dan nodded smiling. "And you know how I was really nervous during PAX Prime and my nerves had my stomach all upset the whole time?" He nodded again. I looked into his face, biting my lip. "That wasn't actually nerves." I took a deep breath. "Dan Avidan, I want you to meet Siobhan Éile, your daughter." I reached down and pulled her out of her carrier, waking her up accidentally as I did so. She cried and fussed a little while I got her settled in my arms. Then she opened her eyes and looked at me. Dan looked dumbstruck. I smiled hesitantly. "I'm really sorry to spring this on you this way. I tried for months to find you and get ahold of you, but I couldn't. And don't worry, my fans don't know you're the baby's father. I told them I hadn't been able to reach him and wasn't going to reveal anything until I talked to him. So, um, yeah. This is your daughter." I looked down as Siobhan. She was making a face I knew well. Diaper time! I grabbed the necessary supplies and a change of clothes for her, laying her down on a mat I had in the diaper bag for just such times. She hadn't even started to cry yet when I took off her dirty diaper. I cleaned her up, put just a little powder on her butt, diapered her, and dressed her. Then I turned her to face her daddy for the first time. She looked at him curiously and reached a chubby baby arm out in his direction, flailing slightly.

Dan grinned. "Holy shit! She looks like me. I mean, I can see a lot of you in her too, but I can definitely see she's mine. This is crazy. Uh, listen I have to talk to somebody about this. Are you going to be around for the whole con? Oh shit, we better exchange contact info this time too, before something else crazy happens. God damn, I have a baby daughter. Fuck. I gotta tell Arin. He's gonna flip shit. Oh man." I looked at him, trying to figure out if he was upset or happy. I had no idea. I grabbed my phone and handed it to him. He added himself as a contact. I added my info to his phone. He looked at me again and noticed for the first time how pale, tired, and drained I was. When you added the nerves I had over telling him and waiting for his reaction, I was not looking my best. "Babe, are you okay? You look whipped." I nodded dropping the mask I had been trying to maintain. Dan winced a little. "Jeez. Was the meet and greet really that long?" 

I nodded. "Yeah. I've been here since just before ten with nothing to eat all day but a sandwich and small bag of chips someone brought me around one, that I ate while I was still signing. And my only breaks all day were to come back here and feed this little one. Actually, she's almost due for another feeding. Excuse us." I draped the cloth I used to cover us with while I breast feed over my shoulder and got in position, lining Siobhan up under the cover. She immediately latched on and started eating. Dan watched the whole procedure with a look of wonder.

"Wow. You're really good at that."

I looked at him, confused. "Good at what, Dan?"

"Getting her under the blanket thing and feeding. I mean, uh, she is feeding, right?"

I chuckled. "Yes. Your daughter is feeding. She'd be letting us know if she wasn't by now. Siobhan is a very laid back little thing, but she can be as loud as anything if she doesn't get what she needs." I looked down at the lump under the blanket. "She's only three weeks old, but she has this mastered." I sighed. "I just wish she had sleeping through an entire night mastered. Now, did you need to call someone? I'm not going anywhere for a little while, so feel free. If you need to step outside, go ahead."

Dan nodded and called someone immediately. "Hey, it's me." "Yeah, Mark was right, it was her." "Yes, I'm with her now." "Well, not exactly. She had a surprise for me." "No it did not involve her being naked at this convention." "Shut up man." "You're being an ass. Anyway, come meet us. Just find the table where Mark is. You know where it is right? He'll be there for another half hour or so." "Yeah." "Okay, okay, see you shortly. Oh, and you should bring Suzy along." "Okay, see you in ten. Bye."

I looked at Dan. "That was quick. Are you really done?"

Dan nodded and threw a careful arm around me. "Babe, I know we have a lot to figure out, but listen, I really have been sending everyone I know up the wall trying to find you. You disappeared so suddenly after PAX. What happened?"

I made a face and leaned against him. "I got a call that my brother had been in a car accident. They wouldn't tell me anything over the phone, so I had to fly home. I didn't realize we never really got each other's information. And even though I was already pregnant, I had no idea. It wasn't until my yearly GYN appointment in October that I realized and by then, I still had no way to reach you. I've been trying ever since PAX. I even tried having a message sent through several of the concert venues and conventions I saw you were going to be at, but they always turned me away." I gave him a sad smile. "My fans have been clamoring to know who you are, almost as much as they have wanted to see the baby and have me get back to a regular update schedule. Speaking of fan reactions, I posted a vlog about the con today and had Siobhan in the video, making her debut. Do you mind if I check to see what the reactions are like yet?" 

Dan shook his head and looked with me. I grinned. So did he. "Wow. They love her! And they really like her costume. It was pretty epic. Where on earth did you buy it?"

I scoffed. "Buy it? Why the hell would I buy an expensive costume for a three week old? I made it. That's a lot of what my channel is. Well, that and a ton of other art. And some cooking. And vlogs. Actually, I just post whatever on there. The fans seem to like it all." I looked back down at the video. "Wow. It's getting a lot of hits. It's only been up since right before you can over to the table and it's already at several hundred thousand views. Jaysus."

Dan giggled. "Whoa! Where did that accent come from?"

I laughed and dropped the vocal front I put up. "And what accent is that Danny boy? Tha one I was born with that my dear Mum taught me in tha cradle? Or tha fake one I use for my videos and conventions? Ye didn't think I talked like that everyday now did ye?" Dan blinked several times, his jaw hanging open. I heard a snicker from the doorway behind me. I turned and saw Jack, Mark, Bob, Wade, Arin, and Suzy standing there. Jack was laughing quietly while everyone else started open-mouthed. "Oh, yeah. A fine lot o' likely looking lads ye are o'er there. Letting tha world see all god gave me. Now are ye coming in? Or are ye just blocking tha doorway?" 

Jack laugh got louder. "I really like ye. Ye're hilarious. And I think ye broke all their brains."

I winked at Jack. "I don't understand why they have a problem with it. Ye talk normally. It's only when I do that people seem shocked. Or is it tha babby?" I looked down. I was completely covered, so no one was getting more of an eyeful than I wanted. All the eyes in the room zoomed to my chest except Jack's and Dan's. "Ye'd think they never seen a woman feed her babby before. Well, I guess if I want ta have a normal conversation, I'll have ta talk ta ye Jack. Even Dan seems a bit broken right now."

Jack grinned and stepped in the room, coming over to sit down to talk to me. The other YouTubers seemed to unfreeze and crowded in as well, finding empty seats as close as they could, trying to figure out how to ask me whatever questions they had bouncing around in their minds. Jack asked me the first question. "So, I take it ye're the mystery woman tha has had Dan tied up in knots for so long. Did he know ye were having a baby?"

I chuckled. "No. He didn't know about Siobhan. I didn't know about her tha last time I saw him." I felt Siobhan pull away from me. I skillfully switched sides, making sure to keep well covered. "I'd been looking for Dan this whole time too." I swallowed. "He is tha father after all. I wanted ta tell him, not just show up with tha baby and be like, 'Hi, remember our little weekend at VidCon and the second one at PAX Prime last year? Surprise, here's tha result!' Unfortunately, that's kind of how it turned out anyway." 

Dan hugged me again, still careful of Siobhan. "[Y/N], stop. I was surprised, sure, but she looks so much like both of us. By the way, where did her name come from. It's pretty, but kind of unusual."

I looked at Jack and we both burst into gales of laughter. "No, Danny boy, it's not. It's just very Irish. Actually, it's a family name. My granny was name Siobhan. And I put ye down as the dad on her birth certificate. She has yer last name too. I hope that's okay." I looked at him. "I'm not asking ye for anything, Dan. Just so we're clear. I just wanted ye ta know so ye can get ta know her if ye want. And I'm not going ta lie ta her if she asks me who her daddy is someday."

Siobhan pulled away from my breast again, full. I laid her on my knees while I replaced my clothes and put the cover cloth away in her diaper bag. Then I grabbed the spit up rag and put it on my shoulder, preparing to burp her. She let out a loud belch, startling several other people in the room. Arin came over and looked at her. "Whoa. That was a huge noise from such a tiny little thing." I kept patting her on the back for a few minutes, extracting a few more, much smaller burps. When I thought she was done, I brought her down from my shoulder and put the rag away in the diaper bag. I held her so I could just look at her for a minute, not realizing everyone else had crowded over to look at her as well. "Shit dude. You're right. She has your nose, chin, and hair color. And she has so much hair!"

I turned to Dan. "Do ye want ta try holding her for a minute? And getting ta know her? She might recognize yer voice. I've been watching a load of Game Grumps lately. And listening to NSP and Starbomb. Actually, I listened ta those albums for the whole drive here on loop. That was the longest drive of my life, I swear. Baltimore ta Boston, six and a half hours straight, without an infant. With a three week old, early ten. I'm exhausted."

Dan looked at Siobhan, hesitating. I waited, wanting to see what he would decide. "Hell yes, I want to hold my daughter. I'm just scared I'll do something wrong."

I shook my head. "Dan, I'm right here. Ye just need ta cradle her head and support her neck. Ye'll be fine. Here let's get ye settled." I showed Dan how to hold his arms and gently placed our daughter in his waiting arms. Dan looked extremely nervous but I patted his arm, comforting him and reassuring him at the same time. After a few moments, I sat back, letting Dan just hold her by himself. He started to look panicked as soon as I moved. "Dan, ye need ta calm down. Siobhan will sense it if ye freak out and start ta cry. And she'll start squirming and flailing around, making it hard ta hold her. Just relax. She's an easy going babby. She likes it when people sing ta her, especially when it's me or one of tha songs ye or yer band performs. Humming works too."

Dan smiled and looked down at Siobhan in awe. "She's so perfect. My god, how have you been doing this alone? I'm scared to death just holding her, let alone caring for her. And you clearly are a good mom. Siobhan is gorgeous and happy." I blushed a bit, waving the compliments away. "Seriously babe, how do you do it?"

"Dan, I just do one task at a time, or occasionally two or three things at once, like cooking my food and changing her or feeding her and running tha dishwasher. Sure, it's scary as hell sometimes, but I know who I can call for help if I get overwhelmed and there is a group of moms locally for me who are a big help, giving out advice and helping setup a baby co-op, so we can all get a breather once in a while. Ye'd be surprised how helpful it is ta get ten or twenty minutes ta yerself ta breathe and think after tha baby comes. I also read a load of baby books, so I kind of have an idea of what things should be like. Siobhan is a little bit ahead of the curve, acting more like a three month old than the three weeks she actually is. She can support her own head, with strong neck muscles, see, and smile. The doctor was quite impressed with her when I took her for her checkup just before we came. She's a sweet little monkey!" Siobhan responded to my voice, turning her head toward me and gurgling a wet response, then smiling at me. Dan was captivated again. I leaned against his side, reaching over to adjust Siobhan's outfit a little. She grabbed my hand with hers and played with it, curiously. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a minute. 

Mark broke the silence. "Where did you keep her all day? I mean I don't think I sawa baby at your table at all today, so where was she?"

I chuckled. "She was there tha whole time. She was either asleep in her carrier at my feet, of tha adorable little Jigglypuff I was holding all day. I had promised tha fans they would get ta meet her during tha con, for tha first time. She was part of tha focus of my vlog about tha con today. Oh, and ye four made a very brief appearance. I mentioned I had tha table next ta ye and ye were all cool people." I indicted Bob, Wade, Mark and Jack with a hand gesture. Then I opened my eyes to look at them. "Is that going ta cause ye a problem?"

I sighed with relief when they shook their heads no. Wade looked at me. "Wait, you said the baby is three weeks old? You came to a convention to work less than a month after giving birth?! And you brought the baby?! Jeez. You're either really brave or you really wanted to come to PAX."

I nodded slightly. "Maybe a bit o' both, ta be honest. I need tha fan boost tha con always brings, I wanted ta meet fans and talk ta adults who focused on something besides babies, and I really, really wanted ta find Danny boy, here. I've been feeling scared and guilty that he's missing her growing up but also I had no way ta know how he'd react ta tha news. I was hoping he'd like her and be okay, but I'd honestly be freaked out too, if I was him." 

Dan looked at me. "Babe, I'm going to need longer to process this before I can honestly tell you how I feel about having a baby. On one hand, I'm excited. I'm also scared, confused, upset, and completely in love with her. Almost exactly how I feel about you. And you keep surprising me, throwing me off balance. I had no idea you were Irish. I still don't know where you live. All I know right now is that I was almost desperate to find you and when I did, you have blown my mind." 

I smiled at him. "Well, I can completely understand that. And if it helps," I paused and cleared my throat, resuming my public speaking voice "I can go back to this instead. I just have to concentrate on the way I speak a little more. Honestly, I had no idea all of you would be so surprised. I figured since you hung out with Jack, you'd all be used to that speech pattern." I thought for a moment. "You know, we absolutely do not have to decide anything today. I wanted to find you, tell you about Siobhan, and let you meet her, not force you to do anything. Honestly, we are fine the way we are right now." Suddenly I realized something else he had said. "Oh, and we live in Baltimore." I smiled a little wistfully. "Ha. Every time I say that I think of Ireland. I grew up near Baltimore, Ireland after all. That's why I settled there. And we're so close to the ocean. I miss Ireland though."

Jack grinned at me. "That's why I never left."

I nodded, completely understanding him in that moment. "I had to. I had to escape an abusive situation and start over. Then I started working at a lousy job, while I started my YouTube channel. By the way, Suzy, I love your channel! Anyway, I was able to quit the restaurant job I had as an assistant sous chef, and focus on YouTube full time almost a year and a half ago. I thought about moving back to Ireland, but, well, I didn't have a ton of extra money and all the conventions were mostly in the US that I wanted to go to. Last year was the first time I attended as a creator, and it was awesome! I went the first year I was doing YouTube as a regular attendee. Actually, I was in the audience of panels all of you did. I thought about asking a question, but I was too shy. And I got signatures from Bob and Wade at IndyPop Con. By the time I was attending as an actual YouTuber, it was something like my eighth con, I think, and I knew a lot of what went on or so I thought. Being on this side is pretty different. VidCon was my fourth con as a YouTuber and guest. After I met Dan there, I looked to see what other events we were both booked for, hoping to meet up again. Then PAX Prime happened and I had to leave so abruptly we never even got to say goodbyes or exchange information." I looked down. "I had thought about moving back to Ireland after that, to help take care of my brother after his accident, but when I went home to take care of some things and go to a regularly scheduled doctor's appointment, I found out about Siobhan here and, well, there went that idea. I knew I would have to stay in the US, at least until she was a little older. And I started frantically trying to track Dan down. When I saw he was scheduled to be here for PAX East, even though it was only a week after my scheduled due date, I planned on attending. Then Siobhan came a few weeks early, bless her." I leaned over and kissed her forehead, making her wriggle, coo, and wave her little fists at me. Dan smiled down at the two of us. I sat back up and leaned against him again. "And she's still too tiny for me to want to fly with, so I had to drive. It was brutal. Fortunately, I left an extra day in my planning to drive, so we could stop as often as we needed to, and the car lulls her right to sleep every time we go anywhere. I think I may have worn my StarBomb CD out though. It was skipping by the time we pulled into the hotel parking lot."

Dan and Arin grinned. Arin volunteered, "I think we might be able to fix that. If you can't get a new CD from the father of your baby, who can you get one from? And you seem very sweet. We were kind of all afraid when we saw the baby, you might be after Dan for money or fame or something. But you haven't asked for anything, other than wanting Dan to meet her."

I looked at him startled. My accents slipped, because I was so surprised. "And what in tha world would I be after? Subs? Ye're YouTubers, not millionaires. I know how that works." I shook my head and tried to pull myself back to normal. "Sorry. When I get surprised, or overly impassioned, my accent is more likely to come out, unless I really concentrate. Or angry. When my brother's car got wrecked in his accident, caused by another driver being drunk, and the insurance refused to pay, I sounded like a banshee on the phone. A pissed off, LOUD, Irish banshee. Scared the ever-loving shit outta the person I was dealing with and my brother got a big fat check. Then he got a big settlement from the other driver, who also got jail time. Stupid asshole. My brother broke both legs, seven ribs, and an arm in the wreck. He's still in physical therapy and trying to get back to where he was before the crash."

Dan looked at me. "I thought you said he was okay? That doesn't sound okay, to me."

I shrugged. "He was alive, had no mental damage, and will eventually get better. That's okay in our family. We have all had kind of a rough go of things in the past, so anything we can survive without major life changes forever means we are fine." I looked at Siobhan, smiling. "We are a tough family. And stubborn, fair warning."

Dan grinned at me. "I believe that. Now, I want to take you out to eat. You look exhausted, by the way. Beautiful, but completely worn out. Where are you staying?"

I named my hotel. Everyone in the room grinned. "What? What's so funny?"

Mark spoke up. "I think we are just amused that you're in the same hotel as the rest of us. We're all on the fourth floor. What about you? Dan has been hunting for you for so long, the odds of you two being in the same hotel, at the same time and possibly missing each other are kind of funny."

Dan shivered. "Don't say that Mark. It's too close to what could have happened."

I shrugged. "I'm on the third floor. Room 308." That got huge grins all around. "Now what?"

Dan answered this time. "I'm in 408. Right above you. I thought I heard a baby last night, but they hardly cried. Then someone was singing. Was that you? You have a killer voice, if it was."

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Siobhan sleeps better when I sing to her. And I was so tired from driving I just wanted her to sleep so I could too. It worked, mostly."

Siobhan, hearing her name gurgled and chewed on her fist, kicking and waving slightly. Dan grinned and held her up a little closer to his face and started humming. She giggled, moved her fist away from her mouth and yawned. She fell asleep with in just a few moments, while everyone watched, smiling. I started to nod off as well, knowing Siobhan was safe, I had found Dan again, and everything was good for the moment. I jerked back awake a minute later, my heart suddenly racing. I had no idea why.

Dan looked at me. "Babe? You okay?"

I put a hand on my chest. "Yeah. Sorry. I had started to fall asleep and suddenly, boom, my heart was racing and adrenaline rushing. I have no idea why."

Dan shifted Siobhan, so he could cradle her in one arm. Then he pulled me in closer with the other. I smiled into his eyes. He smiled down and me. "This is amazing. Thank you so much for sharing. I can't believe I almost missed all this." 

I looked at him and leaned my head into his shoulder. "I wouldn't have kept you from your daughter. There was never any question in my mind about telling you. Or, just so you know, about not keeping her." I looked down at her sleeping face. "She's amazing. I'm so grateful that she is calm and laid back, and am slightly afraid I'm going to do something to screw up, but from what other new mom's have been telling me, that's totally normal. One of the new mom's on my group, Henrietta, has a newborn son who cries all the time and is very hard to soothe. I feel bad for her, especially when we talk about getting our babies to sleep. Siobhan is so easy to get to sleep. She's still in the sleep all the time stage of infancy, so I can usually get a lot done, if I can muster up the energy." I yawned covering my mouth with my hand. "Sorry, I'm still wiped out from the drive."

Dan looked at me. "Well, let's go. You need to eat something, and sleep. We can talk more later." Dan handed Siobhan back to me, carefully, so as not to wake her up. I snuggled her into my arms, kissed her, and loaded her into the baby carrier. He grabbed it and lifted it up to carry for me. I smiled at him and grabbed my laptop bag and diaper bag, standing up tiredly. "What kind of food sounds good, babe? I know you haven't eaten enough today, from what you said before and from what Mark mentioned. A sandwich, and some bottled water isn't enough to keep you going all day. Especially if you are caring for a newborn, breastfeeding, and doing convention stuff. You might be exhausted from not getting enough food. I get that way sometimes, when I forget to eat."

I blinked. "Hey, there was a bag of chips in there too. But yeah, I need something to eat soon and a lot more to drink. I keep getting dehydrated because I forget to drink extra. And, as to what sound good to eat, anything and everything. I'm not picky, just hungry. Pizza, sushi, tacos, Chinese, Greek, Italian, or Thai all sound good. Or anything else really. As long as it's not to crowded or noisy. Siobhan needs the quiet to sleep. Or at least moderate quiet. She did sleep though my neighbor driving into his metal trash cans and garage door." I smiled lopsidedly at the memory. "And she sleeps through my recording and video games, unless I scream."

Jack chuckled. "From what ye said earlier, she can sleep through a lot. I still can't believe ye use my videos ta lull her ta sleep."

I smiled widely at that, nodding as everyone else stared open mouthed. "She sleeps better with your videos, Jack, than when I play almost anyone else's." I turned my face up to Dan. "She likes the Game Grumps too, so don't worry. I think she just likes Jack's accent."

Dan chuckled. "Well, you do sound a lot like him when you were talking with the accent before."

I laughed. "Siobhan is used to hearing me talk like that. And when I call my folks on Skype. Or talk to my friends." I sighed. "She hears that accent all the time really." I looked around as soon as we got out of the convention center. "So where are you taking us?"

Dan looked at the group. "Why don't we go back to the hotel and hang out there, in my room? We can either call in some takeout and send someone to go get it, or call for room service. That will be a lot quieter for the baby and we can all relax together without being mobbed by fans."

I smiled, nodding. We waved down a couple of taxis and gave them directions back to our hotel. I ended up sitting with Siobhan in my lap, next to Dan and Jack. Mark was also in this cab. Bob, Wade, Suzy, and Arin were in the other taxi. I leaned against Dan for the short ride, enjoying having someone there. He had an arm wrapped around me the whole way back. Jack and I were chatting animatedly about Ireland and some of the places we had both been to. Dan was watching Siobhan, smiling, and chatting slightly distractedly with Mark. Mark was watching with a grin, gently teasing Dan. "Jeez, Danny. Can't you even concentrate for five minutes instead of staring at a cute girl? I mean, I get it. She is really cute, but honestly."

Jack and I heard and looked over at Mark. I glanced at Dan too. Dan ducked his head, blushing slightly. "Mark, you're an ass. Dan, you can look at the baby all you want. She really won't mind, I promise. Besides, you're her dad and you just met her. Get to know her." I thought for a second before handing the baby carrier over to him. "Here, you can hold her for the rest of the ride back. If she needs something, I'm right here. Do you want to take her out and hold her, or just leave her in the carrier?"

Dan looked startled as I handed Siobhan over. "Uh, in the carrier for now please. Are you sure? I mean, uh, what if she wakes up?"

I looked at him. "Dan, we're both right here. Where are we going to go? Besides, even if she wakes up, which is unlikely, she'll see and hear me and be fine. She'd probably be fine even if she couldn't see and hear me, if she hear you. Like I told you, she's an easy baby and we listen to a load of Game Grumps, StarBomb, and NSP. Relax. I'm not going to just abandon you with the baby." I looked at Siobhan and smiled. "I can't anyway. I love her way too much to let her go anywhere without me, even if I weren't breast feeding her." I turned back to Mark. "Don't be such a dick to your friends, Mark." Mark blushed.

Jack chuckled. "She figured ye out quick, Mark. That's one smart lass."

I laughed. I turned back to Jack and we resumed our previous quiet conversation while Dan watched Siobhan. Mark looked grumpy for a few minutes until he too started watching Siobhan, who was now making faces and snuffling noises in her sleep, punching the air. I chuckled recognizing her behavior when I saw it. "Well, that should be proof enough I watch yer videos Jack. She heard ye and is punching at tha imaginary screen. She started doing that last week." Jack looked surprised, then laughed. Dan shook his head, looking almost jealous. "Dan, she responds to your voice as well, always turning towards it, but you're being so quiet right now, I doubt she knows you're there. Besides, she's asleep, so she can't see you. You can try talking to her, if you want to see what I mean."

Just as I finished saying that, we pulled up to the hotel. Dan decided to carry the baby, so I grabbed my other stuff and followed him across the lobby. I was almost asleep on my feet and when we got in the elevator, I leaned against Dan. He looked at me and smiled. "You definitely need some sleep, babe. Can you take a quick nap while we wait for the food?" 

I looked at him and shrugged. "I might be able to, but I don't want to screw things up with your friends. You should hang out with them. Siobhan and I can always go to my room, and I can definitely wait to sleep until after I get some food. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Dan gave me a look and shook his head. "You're so stubborn. Here, just lean on me until we get you to my room." I complied, leaning against him and closing my eyes for a minute. Before I knew it, he was leading me down the hall, following his friends, carrying the baby. He opened the door to his room and everyone went inside. There were no seats left, so Dan guided me over to the end of the bed and sat down next to me, pulling me in close. I smiled and got Siobhan out of her carrier. She was awake now, looking around and wriggling like a champ. Dan looked at her. "Oh, you're just so cute, little Siobhan. You have the cutest face and tiny hands and feet." She looked at him and reached towards him, cooing and gurgling. I grinned, handing her over. He looked startled. "What? You want me to hold her again? Are you sure?" I nodded, silently. He held her, slightly awkwardly at first, but adjusted her into a more comfortable hold after a minute. Siobhan startled babbling baby noises at him as soon as she was comfortable and reached up, grabbing his hair. He chuckled and started humming to her, gently rocking her. She grinned a toothless baby smile and babbled along with the music, adding her own contribution. 

Arin came over beside Dan and watched. I snuggled into Dan's other side and closed my eyes. The humming was having more of an effect of making me sleepy than making Siobhan sleep, and I struggled to stay awake. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I heard Siobhan cry, her diaper cry. Somehow, I had ended up falling over, so I was laying on the bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Dan looked a little panicked, I saw immediately. "Calm down, Dan. She just needs a diaper change." 

Dan looked at me. "How can you tell? You fell asleep so fast, I was scared for a second, but Siobhan was so good, until she suddenly just started crying like this."

I grinned at him. "Lay her down on the bed, on top of this." I had spread out the changing pad I had in the diaper bag. "Now, we just pull her pants down, like this." I demonstrated. "Unsnap her onesie, like this, and check the diaper. Yep, she's wet." I turned to Dan. "Do you want to try changing her? Or do you just want to watch this time so you can try later?" 

Dan swallowed and tried to look brave. "I'll try now, since you're here to help and all. It's not hard is it?"

I smiled. "No. And she's a girl, so you won't need to worry about ducking away from sudden fountains. Just untape the diaper. Yeah, like that. Now, pull the front down, good. Okay, just wet. Pull it out from under her bottom and wrap it up tight. Here's a wet wipe, just wipe her off, yeah, like that. A little powder to prevent diaper rash. And here's the new diaper. Unfold it, right, and slide the back up under her bottom. No, lift her legs up with one hand like this. Then slide it under her. Right, like that. Now let go of her legs and pull the diaper front up over her. Exactly. Okay, pull the tape tabs, gently please, and tape the diaper up. Fairly tight please, so she doesn't wriggle loose. Great job, Dan!" I leaned against his side and gave him a kiss. He pulled me in closer and extended the kiss into something more. Siobhan's cooing brought us back to reality. I watched as Dan snapped her outfit back up and pulled the pants back into place. 

He looked proud as he picked his daughter back up and held her. "I did it. I actually changed her diaper!" Everyone grinned at him. Siobhan yawned and babbled for a few more minutes before she suddenly went silent, having talked herself to sleep. Dan looked scared again. "What happened? Why did she suddenly go so quiet, [y/n]?"

I giggled. "Calm down. She talked herself to exhaustion. If you look, she's asleep now. She does this occasionally. Don't worry, she's fine, just tired. Like her mommy." I yawned. "I could sleep for a week and still not be caught up on the sleep I've missed in the last month, I swear. That's the one downside to having a new baby." I looked down at myself. 'Well, that and the sudden weight changes."

Dan looked at me after settling Siobhan back in her carrier to sleep at his feet, gently rocking her with his toes every once in a while. "You look amazing, babe. It's hard to even tell you had a baby, let alone had one less than a month ago. How did you lose all the weight so fast?"

I smiled lopsidedly again. "Actually, I hardly gained any weight. Siobhan was kind of tucked up under my ribs and at a bad angle. It made delivery harder. But I lost the rest of the weight fast because I'm breastfeeding and don't always remember to eat myself. The doctor was kind of mad at me when I went for my checkup a few days ago. I'm trying to do better, but I get distracted and forget to eat or drink enough." I shook my head. "It's not like I do it on purpose." 

Dan pulled me in for another kiss and hug, this time not letting go. "Babe, you need help. You're trying to do too much on your own." I sighed and cuddled into Dan warm body. He chuckled. "Rest, angel. We'll order you some dinner. And how does a smoothie sound?" I smiled and nodded curling closer to Dan. He tightened his grip slightly and kissed my forehead. I fell back asleep as he and his friends chatted. I was just too tired to stay awake any longer.


	3. PAX East Day Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've found Danny again. Now what?

Danny woke me up when the food arrived, as promised. I felt a lot better after I ate, and I ended up talking with everyone for several hours. Eventually, people wandered off to their own rooms, leaving Danny and I alone with Siobhan for the first time since I had fed her at the convention. Dan looked very nervous and slightly guilty. He turned to me before I could even guess what he was thinking. "Babe, I want you and Siobhan in my life. Please, stay with me for the rest of the convention. We can figure everything else out after that. We are really good together."

I looked at Dan, surprised and a little unsure. "But won't I be in the way? And Siobhan, won't she mess your plans up for spending time with your friends? Really, we are okay on our own. I do agree we are awesome together and I do care deeply for you. I just don't want to totally cause you to have to change everything over us."

Dan hug me close. "Babe, you and Siobhan are worth changing my life over. Did Mark not tell you? I have been trying to track you down forever. I have gone to every convention I could manage hoping you might be there. I told everyone I know what you look like and to keep an eye out for you, making them promise if they spotted you they would make sure you didn't leave before I could find you again. I've been talking about you non-stop ever since VidCon last June. You have no idea how much I have been kicking myself for not giving you my number or making sure I got yours. I even tried to remember your channel info, but obviously that didn't work. I was going to see if I could send you a message that way or through Twitter."

I smiled a little painfully. "I'm sorry you were such a mess Dan. I wasn't much better. I tried everything I could think of as well, even sending messages to the Game Grumps Twitter account, but they always went unanswered. I even called and tried to get messages to you backstage at your concerts and panels. No one was ever willing to relay the messages, even though I gave my name and detailed contact information. I thought for a while you were just avoiding me." 

Dan shook his head emphatically, hair flying around everywhere. "No way. Dude, it just sucks that we kept missing each other like that. I wonder why the Twitter messages didn't get to me though. Usually, our editor relays any messages we get that are personal in nature."

I shrugged and looked down at Siobhan. She was just starting to wake up to feed, so I picked her up and got her in position, not bothering to cover myself with just Dan here. He was surprised and grinned at me. "What? Did I do something funny?"

Dan shook his head, still grinning. "I am just amazed by how in tune you are with Siobhan. She hadn't even started to cry yet. She was just making little whimpers and sucking sounds. I had no idea what they meant. Then you just picked her up and started feeding her, like it was perfectly normal for you to get to her before she cried. I'm just blown away. You're such an amazing Mom."

I blushed slightly. "Thanks Dan. I'm just used to knowing what her schedule is. Usually she only really has to cry if I'm driving or asleep, but I sleep lightly so she always wakes me right up. She doesn't cry for long." I smiled down and Siobhan and kissed her tiny little hand, which she was waving like crazy. "She's a sweetheart." I looked over at Dan. "Just like you." I leaned into his warm side, sighing happily. As soon as Siobhan was fed, I showed Dan how to burp her, letting him do it while I watched. I wanted him to experience all off these things for himself and really get to know Siobhan as much as possible before the end of PAX East. After she was fed and burped, we changed her diaper and Dan started rocking her gently. I sang an Irish lullaby, one of my favorites and she was asleep almost immediately. I grinned and we put her back in the carrier to sleep for the night. 

As soon as she was settled, we settled back on the bed to talk and snuggle. I looked at Dan, just taking his appearance in, almost as though I were trying to memorize his face and body for the future. He seemed to be doing the same for me. After a few minutes, he reached out and put a hand on my cheek, just gently caressing my skin. I leaned into it, closing my eyes. It was a simple gesture, but one that seemed almost unbearably personal and intimate after so long apart. When he started to move away, I grabbed his wrist and place a gentle kiss on his hand before letting him go. He smiled at me. "Babe, I need to hear you say you'll stay with me for the rest of your trip. You never really gave me an answer, and then Siobhan needed attention. Please, don't make me beg. I will if I have too."

I leaned into Dan's face and whispered these words just before I kissed him. "Yes. We'll stay here with you." When I broke the kiss, he looked dazed, but very, very happy. He pulled me over into a hug, which he didn't let me go from, so we were snuggled closer together than we had been since we reunited. We kissed quite a bit more, but we were both too tired and emotionally drained from our day to do anything else. I fell asleep cradled in his arms, his lips on my forehead, a smile on both our faces. Siobhan slept through the night for the first time.

I woke up at seven, a little later than usual and my first thought was to check on Siobhan. She normally woke up to feed at least once during the night and again around six. When I looked at her though, she was still sleeping peacefully, apparently worn out from the busy day yesterday. It brought a huge smile to my face. If Dan hadn't been sleeping still, I probably would have fist pumped and maybe even squealed with glee. This was a big milestone for her, but I wasn't counting on it to continue. I knew several moms who had told me their babies slept through the night once or twice and then were up six time the following nights. But a night of completely uninterrupted sleep was a luxury I hadn't had in months, either because Siobhan was kicking me too hard, I couldn't breathe laying down, or because she woke me up crying to be fed. I felt more rested than I had in forever. I peeked at her again, making sure she showed no signs of waking anytime soon. She didn't so I slipped out of Danny arms and headed down to my hotel room to get the luggage and baby things I had brought. It took three trips, but I got everything settled in. As soon as I was done, I checked the baby again, still no signs of waking up. She was making adorable little sleep noises, a combination of a snuffle, a coo, and a small snore. I grinned. Then I looked at Dan, who was also still asleep. I kissed his forehead lightly and walked into the bathroom, grabbing clean clothes on the way. Today, I was wearing a Princess Peach dress to the con, and had a tiny Toadette costume for Siobhan, but I was going to wear some jeans and a long sweater until I got ready later. Honestly, I was not in the mood to wear a costume, but I felt the need when I was presenting a panel or doing a signing. I double checked my schedule for the day. I sighed. My panel was set for eleven this morning, with a signing from one to six. It was going to be a long day. Tomorrow was going to be much shorter and Monday my schedule was completely clear, allowing me to attend any events I wanted or just spend time with Dan before my long drive back to Baltimore. I didn't want to think abut that, so I took a shower, which not only helped me wake up, but felt wonderful and improved my mood a lot. When I was done, I hopped out and listened for the baby. She wasn't crying so I took my time brushing my long hair out and pinning it up for the day. My eyes, which were a vivid green had been looking dull and tired for the last several weeks, so I was startled to see how much a single night of rest had restored their natural sparkle and clarity. I looked down right perky today, making me grin. I finished getting dressed and headed out to the main room. Siobhan was just starting to wake up, her sleep noises changed to sucking and mewling. I picked her up and started feeding her before she woke up her father. Dan was still asleep on the bed. I shook my head. I was an early riser ever since I had found out I was expecting. Before that, I often slept until noon when I could, but I never knew anyone who slept in at conventions. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. Eight fifteen. I looked down at the baby. "Yer Da is a sleepyhead, just like ye this mornin' Siobhan. I wish I knew what his schedule for tha day was. Ye and I are going ta have quite tha busy day. I'm bringing ye out ta tha panel and ye are of course coming ta my signing as well. I just hope yer Da can hang out with us a wee bit around all that craziness."

I heard Dan's voice behind me, sleepy but happy. "Actually, I have one panel this evening and that's it for my day, babe. Finding you was more of my priority than doing a bunch of extra stuff this year. I have a couple of things tomorrow and Monday is pretty busy, but other than that, I'm all yours and Siobhan's."

I grinned at him. "Sorry if I woke you. I was trying to be quiet."

Dan grinned a sexy, sleepy grin at me, making my toes curl. "No babe, you didn't wake me up. At least not with talking to the baby. You were gone from the bed, and I got cold. What have you been up to? The bed has gone completely cold from where you slept."

"Danny, I took a shower and brought the luggage up here to your room. I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to have to keep running back and forth between rooms, especially since you were so insistent on us staying here."

Dan got up and came over to sit next to me, kissing me first and then Siobhan on the forehead. "No babe, I'm not mad at all. Actually, that makes me very happy. Did you sleep well? You look a lot less tired then you did yesterday."

I nodded. "Siobhan slept through the night Dan. It was the very first time she has ever done that. I think the excitement yesterday knocked her out. I slept really well. Thank you." I leaned into him again, just to be close to him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. He was smiling brightly and looking into my face.

"That's amazing [y/n]! Siobhan is a good little girl, isn't she." He looked at our daughter and made a face at her, making her grin and stop eating for a minute. She reached her tiny hands out toward Dan as soon as she resumed nursing. I smiled. "Can I burp her again, after she's done, babe? It was kind of nice, and I want to help as much as I can."

I smiled into his face. "Of course Danny."

He grinned at me and shivered slightly. "Your voice is so sexy when you forget to hide your accent. You should talk like that more. I'm getting used to it and the way you say my name makes me crazy."

I blushed. "Are ye sure? I usually try ta practice my American accent as much as I can, so I don't accidentally slip up in public, like while I'm on a panel, or in a video. My fans have heard me slip a little a few times and slid inta Gaelic when I was particularly upset, but I think they might be startled ta hear me talk like this all tha time."

Dan kissed me again. "No, you should only talk like this from now on. Be who you really are. Your fans will love it. I definitely do. Now, I heard you mention a panel and a signing today. Is that right? You really signed up for that much today? How did you plan to find time to do any searching for me, hmm?"

I grinned. "Well, my plan involved going ta yer panels and events and if I couldn't get ta ye there, I was going ta find one of yer friends and ask them ta take me ta ye. I am on a stage takeover tomorrow and I figured if I hadn't met up with ye by then, I would wait for Mark, who was coming on with me, and get him ta contact ye. I was also going ta look for ye in between events. And after my event tomorrow, I'm done for the whole convention, so I would have had some time ta look."

He leaned in and kissed my nose. "Siobhan, your mommy is a smart cookie. That probably would have worked, if yesterday had turned out differently. I was looking for you too, so I would have tried to make it to your panel, signing, or stage takeover. What time is your panel today, anyway babe?"

"Eleven. And my signing is from one to six tonight. Not quite as long a day as yesterday, when I was at that meet and greet from ten ta six, officially. I was actually there about ten minutes early and stayed at tha table until after six thirty, when ye got there. Siobhan has been a rock star baby so far. I hope this continues throughout tha con. It will make my life loads easier."

Dan smiled at me. "Good. I'm coming to your events today with you. I want to be close by and I can help you watch the baby if you want."

I smiled at Dan again. "That would be lovely, Danny. But ye don't have ta. And I think tha fans would figure out ye're her Da if ye do that. Are ye ready ta make it that public, that we have a babby?"

Dan looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Yes. And I want you to come to all my events too, if you can. I know you'll probably be tired and all, but I really want to spend as much time with both of you as I can. Is there any chance you would be willing to move to LA with me after the convention? Or at least come visit?"

I was surprised, to say the least. "Danny, I love ye. I really do. And I had yer daughter. I will definitely be visiting ye. But I'm just not sure either of us is ready ta move in together. Let's see how this weekend goes first. Also, I'm not sure I'm up ta a cross country drive just yet with Siobhan. She's still so little, I'm afraid ta fly with her. That's why I drove up instead of spending the hour and a half on a plane and the seventy dollars or so, I spent ten hours driving and closer to a hundred for food, drinks, and gas. I know my doctor said it would be okay, but I also know it's traumatic and she could get seriously sick. I'd rather wait a bit longer and keep her safe."

Dan looked at me again. "You really are the most amazing mother. How soon can she travel by plane? I want the two of you to come visit as soon as you can. Actually, let me talk to Arin and Brian today a little bit. Maybe I can take a vacation for a little while and visit you, until she can fly out to California. And you said you live in Baltimore, right? My parents live in New Jersey, so we could met them and introduce them to the baby. They are going to be over the moon to see her and to meet you. I might have been talking about you a lot ever since last June." He ducked his head, blushing slightly.

I reached a hand up and gently caressed his jaw and cheek. "Dan, I would love ta meet yer family. Or anyone else ye want me ta. Siobhan and I aren't going ta say no ta spending more time with ye. We're all yers." I leaned in and kissed him again, gently, taking care not to bump Siobhan, who was still nursing. She finished just as we separated, so I set her on my knees again and resettled my clothing back into place. "Are ye ready ta burp her, Danny?"

Dan grinned again and nodded, taking the baby from me. I stood up to get her costume for the day ready and move around a little, stretching the kinks out. Dan burped her like a pro and giggled a little at the noise she was making afterwards. She appeared to be wide awake and ready to play today. I let him cuddle her and play with her, singing softly to her and rocking her for most of the time it took me to get ready to leave. I had my costume and Siobhan's in a bag, her diaper bag, my laptop bag and camera, and my wallet. I turned to Dan. "Are ye ready? I figured we could stop for some breakfast on tha way ta the convention and then just hang out there until my panel. Does that work for ye?"

Dan nodded and grabbed his phone, one handed. "Yeah. Let me just send a couple of texts first and get changed, then I'll be ready to go. Give me ten minutes." He smiled at me and walked over to his clothes, fishing out some clean clothes one handed so he could keep holding Siobhan. I giggled slightly and took the baby. He pouted. "Oh man! I wanted to keep holding her."

"Danny boy, ye can hold her after ye get changed. How on earth did ye expect ta get dressed with a baby in yer hands? Ye would have had ta put her down then anyway. Now, I'll get her dressed in clean clothes and loaded inta her baby carrier and we will wait for ye in tha hall okay? Take yer time." I kissed him again, just because I could, and stepped over to the couch, changing Siobhan into a tiny shirt I had added the StarBomb logo to and a pair of baby jeans. I added her shoes and socks and set her in the carrier, ignoring her wiggles and giggles as I worked. She squealed and chattered at me as we stepped out of the room and sat down in the hall. I lifted the blanket I had put over the carrier and talked softly to her, leaning in close and playing with her fingers. She giggled, cooed, played with my finger, and generally was her sweet baby self. I had my head under the blanket with her, so I didn't see the group of people walk over to Dan's door until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and retreated from the baby carrier. I looked up to see Jack, Mark, Arin, Suzy, Brian, Bob, Wade, and Ross. I smiled nervously. "Danny is getting ready ta go. He'll be just a minute. Siobhan and I were just waiting out here for him."

Jack grinned and sat down beside me, peeking in at the baby, who was still chattering and waving her hands, making the baby carrier rock slightly. "Ye look a lot different today, lass. Ye look more rested and relaxed. And Siobhan is certainly lively this morning."

I grinned. "Yeah. She slept all night for the very first time very last night. Now both of us are just bubbling over with energy. I was just playing with her a little while we waited, since she is clearly not going ta go ta sleep for a bit. And she's all fed, changed, and ready ta face her public now. Or she will be when I get her inta her costume." 

Mark laughed behind my shoulder. "She's adorable. It's still hard to wrap my head around you having that accent though. You sound so different from when I first heard you."

I blushed and corrected my speech. "Better, Mark? I swear, you worry more about that than Dan." I shook my head.

Jack grinned. "Yeah, Mark. Why are ye picking on her accent? I talk this way all tha time. Ye never say anything ta me. Wait, I take that back. Sometimes ye try ta imitate it, but ye do such a poor job, it's embarrassing ta ye."

I laughed. "Oh ho! So it's jealousy that makes him act like that. I understand now. His accent is not as pleasing to the ear and he's just jealous. It all makes sense now."

"Shut up, both of you. It does not. And I'm not jealous." Mark's voice went very high at the beginning of his complaint and he whined slightly, ending with a pout. Siobhan looked at him and squealed then loudly babbled. He looked down at her.

Dan stepped out and heard the end of my comment and all of Mark's outburst. He laughed, startling Mark. "You tell him Siobhan. The big baby needs to stop whining. And I think [y/n] got it absolutely right there Mark. You are jealous. Admit it."

Everyone in the group was grinning and chuckling now, trying not to look at Mark. Mark blushed and dropped his head slightly. "It's embarrassing to be yelled at by a three week old." 

I laughed and stood up, picking Siobhan's carrier up. I turned to Dan. "That was fast love. Did ye get everything ye needed ta done? We didn't mind waiting for ye. Siobhan and I were just playing together when yer friends came by."

Dan grinned at me. "Yeah, I texted them we were getting ready to head out for breakfast and they came. I see Mark brought Bob and Wade too. Good, hey guys, sorry I didn't invite you personally, but I didn't have your numbers. Come on, let's go get some food. Then we have work to do. Brian, Ross, meet [y/n]. She's the woman I've been trying to track down since last September. And meet out daughter, Siobhan." He grinned and lifted Siobhan from the carrier, holding her up to face the other two members of the group. Ross looked startled, but Brian just stepped over to look at the baby more closely. I smiled at him, knowing who he was from NSP, StarBomb, and Game Grumps. I knew who Ross was too of course. Siobhan, who was delighted to be held again was playing with Dan's hair, but as soon as Brian stepped close she looked at him and started cooing and smiled. Brian, who usually looked so forbidding and serious, grinned. 

We all headed down the hall, now that everyone was ready, Dan carrying the baby carrier in one hand and Siobhan in the other, me hauling her diaper bag, the costume bag, and my laptop on one arm, the other hand resting on Dan's arm and Siobhan's foot. Jack walked next to me, talking to me the whole way to the lobby. Mark was close by also, but still looked grumpy. Arin was teasing him still about being told off by the baby and being jealous. I looked aback at him and something suddenly occurred to me as well. Maybe he was actually jealous I had so much in common with Jack, who was his friend first. I mentally grinned, but kept walking, still talking to Jack. Suzy came up to me while we were in the lobby waiting for taxis, pulled me aside to talk, and asked me about my channel. "Well, I do makeup, cooking, costumes I have designed and show people how to make some less elaborate version, some video game play, and vlogs. Really, I post all kinds of things, and the fans seem to like it all. I had just over three million subscribers when we came to the con, and I know that number will go up from this, and from the new vlogs from the con about Siobhan, our costumes, and the convention itself. I haven't mentioned Danny yet, but I think if he does what he says he's planning to today, the fans who are here are going to figure it out pretty fast. He wants to spend all day with me, even my panel and signing. He said he also want Siobhan and I to go to his events." I looked down at my feet. "I hope I won't be in anyone's way or step on any toes if I go with him."

Suzy reached over and hugged me, surprising me. "No, you absolutely won't. The fact that you are worried about it says a lot about you, all of it good. Relax, we like you. You make Dan happy, something we all love to see. You obviously care a great deal about him too, and you didn't come in making demands from him with his baby in tow. You just wanted to let him know she existed and let him meet her. You're really sweet, but clearly don't put up with a lot of garbage either."

I looked over at her. "I hope Mark isn't mad at me. I've been watching all your channels for so long I feel like I know you, and well, being a fellow YouTuber and actually having met some of you before... I just hope I didn't overstep. Actually, I think maybe Mark was jealous I was such fast friends with Jack. Jack has been taking every opportunity to talk to me, which I appreciate, believe me, but Mark is supposed to be his friend too. I just wonder if maybe Mark feels like Jack is ignoring him."

Suzy looked surprised now. "You got all that from just meeting them yesterday and today? That's impressive. And I suspect far closer to the truth than Mark would like to admit. He always hangs out with Jack when he gets the chance, even when it makes a lot more work for himself. I'll mention it to Arin and see if he agrees. And don't worry, I'll make sure he stops teasing Mark."

I grinned at her. "Aha! The real power behind the throne. Now it's all clear to me."

She giggled and we headed back over to the group, me heading to Dan's side and Suzy headed over to Arin. Dan smiled at me as soon as I got close. "Suzy have anything interesting to say, babe?"

I looked at him. "She just wanted to ask about my channel and get to know me a little more." I grinned at Mark, who was standing nearby. "You know, to make sure I wasn't a crazed butt-stabber or something."

Mark looked at me startled and laughed. "Okay, you win. I was being a jerk earlier. I have to admit though, I didn't know you watched anyone's channel except Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party, StarBomb, and Jack's. They were all you had mentioned."

I laughed out loud, stopping the group short as they all looked at me. "Ye are a big doofus Mark. I told Jack this and I mentioned it a few other times, I watch all yer channels. Siobhan has been putting up with yer antics and listening ta yer voices since before I knew she was there. I am a sub for all of ye, and have been for years. Wade, I am really happy ye reached a million subs, and honestly I am surprised it took as long as it did. Yer content is good and yer really funny, if somewhat goofy at times. Bob, yer great too. I really enjoy your vlogging adventures. They are a great behind tha scenes look inta yer life and yer process of YouTubing." I stopped to catch my breath. "Jaysus, Mark. I had no idea that's what put tha stick up yer ass. I've probably watched two thirds of all yer videos, even the horror games, which I'm not a fan of. Yer videos, Jack's and the Game Grumps are tha only ones I always stop and watch right away, or add ta my watch later if I can't. I usually watch one or two of them while I nurse Siobhan during tha day too." I chuckled again.

Mark was blushing hotly and everyone in the group was grinning. A few of them, like Arin, Brian, and Suzy were trying to hide it, either behind hands, or by trying to bite back the smile. Dan laughed along with me. Siobhan gurgled and made baby noises, oblivious to the conversation around her. Mark looked back at me for a minute. "I'm really sorry. I was a complete ass this morning. Please accept my apology."

I grinned at him. "Is tha stick gone now? That's all I really wanted anyway. Ye were being too stiff and not yer usual self, at least according ta Dan and tha videos I've seen."

Jack laughed as well. "She's right about tha stick Mark. That's a perfect image and description."

Bob and Wade looked amused as well. Wade chimed in with his own comment. "I really like her. She's funny and she doesn't put up with 'The Great Markiplier' routine you were trying this morning. You pushed her and she pushed right back. I'm going to have to check out her channel now."

I blushed. "Thank you Wade."

Mark looked a bit sour, but just made a face. Then he turned to me. "How is it you can steal all my friends in just a few minutes of talking to them? And you some how completely fried Danny's brain the two times you met him."

I smirked at him. "Oh, that would be telling boyo. I don't kiss and tell. And as ta stealing yer friends, I happen ta think yer friends have good taste, with one possible exception." That made everyone laugh loudly, even Mark, after he looked affronted for a few seconds. 

"Okay, okay, you got me." Mark held up his hands for a minute. "Truce?"

I looked at him thoughtfully. "Maybe. Can ye try not ta sharpen yer tongue on me? I tend ta get mean after it happens enough. My mum always told me I had ta be careful not ta be so harsh, but I have been told I have a razor sharp wit. My brain works fast, loves insults, and I don't put up with negativity from anyone. Don't make me tell my fans ye aren't tha cool person I said ye were yesterday. Can ye deal with that?"

Mark swallowed and looked nervously at me. "You've been being restrained? Shit. Okay, I agree to your terms. I unconditionally surrender. Don't kill me or tell fans I was a jerk."

I looked at him and smiled. "Good boy. Now, let's go eat. I'm hungry. Oh, and Mark? I never said I would tell them ye were a jerk..."

Dan cracked up as he watched Mark's expression go from confusion, to horror. Dan leaned over and whispered so only I could hear. "That was amazing. Please don't hurt him too much though. He is still one of my friends." I grinned at Dan and winked, kissing his cheek. Then I leaned against him as we walked out to the waiting cabs. Today we crowded five people to a cab, so Dan and I were riding with Arin, Suzy, and Brian. Ross, Jack, Mark, Bob, and Wade were in the other cab. I had noticed a Waffle House near the convention center yesterday, and we gave the driver directions to go there. The other cab was to follow us, so we all headed out and got some food before walking the rest of the block to the convention center and heading in. As it turned out, everyone was free during my panel, so they all attended in the front row, except Dan, who started out backstage with Siobhan but was quickly brought out as a special guest. The crowd loved him and the Q and A session of my panel, which was the majority of the allotted time, was lively. Questions about the baby, my channel, Dan, and our relationship flew. I tried to keep things in line as best I could, but there was a lot of chaos in the crowd. Finally, I got mad. "Ye great idiots, if ye don't settle down right now, I'm ending tha panel here!" I blushed brightly and sat back down, hiding my head in my hands. Siobhan cried a little, and I took her to comfort her. She fussed until I started singing. I forgot I was in front of a crowd, closing my eyes and just trying to comfort my baby. It worked and she fell back asleep almost immediately. When I opened my eyes, the crowd was silent, staring at me quietly. I handed the baby back to Dan, who was hugging my shoulders and turned back to face the crowd. I cleared my throat. "Sorry. You didn't need to hear me yell or my terrible singing. Now let's get back to the questions shall we. Orderly fashion and quiet, or I will ask the volunteers and security to escort you out. Thank you."

Immediately, there was a huge difference. A young woman of about sixteen or seventeen stood up and walked up to the mic. I called on her next. "Hi, my name is Felicia and I'm a huge fan. I just have to ask though, when you were mad just now, you sounded Irish. I know you have talked a little bit about your past on the channel but you never really told us why you moved. Can you tell us now?"

I blushed a little. "Yes. I was born in Ireland and lived there for most of my life. I miss it now, but I had to move away a few years ago to escape an abusive relationship, a man who was also stalking me and then threatened my life. He was jailed, but I still didn't feel safe, so I moved away." I looked down at her. "Just because someone has power over you, don't let them ruin your life. I had no idea that man was anything like he was until I started rejecting his advances. Then things got scary fast. I escaped. I started over, working in a restaurant until I started my YouTube channel and was able to afford to switch to being a full time YouTuber. And I have thought about moving back to Ireland many times. I almost did about seven months ago, when my brother was in a terrible car crash, but I found out about my little angel, Siobhan here, and couldn't. I just couldn't. I knew I needed to find her Daddy and let him know she had come into being." I smiled at Dan, who took it as a cue to stand up and go to the microphone to talk about us for a few minutes.

"Yeah, uh we kind of got separated fast last year at PAX Prime and we both have spent a lot of time trying to get back in touch with the other. I didn't even know about the baby, but I was still trying to find her. Actually, I even had all my friends looking for her. Markiplier and JackSepticEye were the first ones to find her this year." I grinned and nodded. "Actually, Jack didn't know I she was the woman I was looking for, but Mark did and he called me. We were able to meet back up yesterday, and I have been getting to know Siobhan and spending more time with both these charming ladies. I intend to keep spending as much time with them as possible, so you will be seeing me around at most of her events this weekend. You'll probably see her at mine as well."

I blushed slightly. "Anyway, that's the reason I moved from Ireland and why I didn't tell everyone about who my baby's father was. Next question please?"

A young man in a Septic Eye Sam shirt was standing, waiting very patiently, at the other microphone, so I pointed to him next. "Yeah, so your Irish and all, but you don't sound very Irish unless we manage to make you lose your temper or your really tired in a video. Have you ever mentioned why? And are you embarrassed about your real accent?"

I chuckled. "I mentioned I've had voice lessons in a vlog about the baby and PAX East this year, but I've never really gone into detail. When I first moved to the US, I felt like no one could understand me properly and I was afraid it would make YouTube harder. Plus I was shy and didn't have a lot of confidence about speaking in public anyway. So I went to an acting school and learned the American accent, at least for the Baltimore and Washington DC regions. Actually, I continued the class after that and learned several others, but since I live in Baltimore, I speak this way in public and on camera. My baby hears my real voice all the time, and she has to suffer through my singing, but it seems to help her sleep, so I don't mind. Should I talk in my real voice now that all of you have heard me use my real accent?"

The crowd overwhelming roared a yes. I grinned. "Duly noted. Ye all asked for this, so this my real accent will be how I talk in my videos and for tha rest of the con. Ye all have no idea how much easier this will be for me. Thank ye. Next question?"

A woman in her earlier thirties or late twenties was next, wearing a StarBomb tee shirt and skinny jeans. "Hi, I actually have two questions for you. First, are you freaking seriously trying to tell us you have a bad singing voice? You were amazing just now! Seriously, like you could sing professionally. And two, my real question, how the hell did you lose the baby weight so fast? I mean, I am a regular viewer of your channel, so I know you weren't very big, even late in your pregnancy, but you really don't look like a woman who just gave birth a few weeks ago. Siobhan is adorable by the way, and she seems really sweet from what I can tell so far."

I smiled at the woman. "Thank ye. I lost tha weight so quick because I am a workaholic, breastfeeding, Mom who often forgets ta eat either one or several meals during tha day. Breast feeding burns a load of calories really fast. Plus, as ye noted, I didn't gain a lot of weight. Siobhan was kind of lodged in my ribs a bit more than normal, making hr birth harder, but meaning I was smaller during pregnancy. Also, she was born two weeks early. And as for my singing voice, thank ye for the flattery, but I really not that good."

Dan, who was still at the other mic, butted in. "Yes, you are. I want you to sing with me sometime. You really could sing professionally babe. And I'm not just saying that because I love you and you had my baby. Those are just added bonuses. You have an amazing voice."

I blushed. Then I heard over the headset it was almost time to wrap things up. I turned to the crowd. "The mystery man in my ear tells me it's almost that time, laddies and lassies. I can take one or two more questions. Ye in the black Markiplier shirt, what's yer question?"

The man looked at me and swallowed. "I'm a huge fan of yours. I just wanted you to know, you have taught me how to cook. Because of you I have a beautiful girlfriend here. Alicia, I love you. Will you marry me?" She stood up and ran to him, hugging him and screaming her answer, yes, as she went. I grinned. 

"Okay. Any other proposals?" Three more couples stood up and got engaged before the crowd. I shook my head amazed. "Well, ye are certainly a romantic lot. I think that concludes my panel this year. I will be at the signing starting at one, after I eat and feed tha baby. I'm sure I'll see some of ye then. Enjoy tha rest of the con, and remember ta be good ta each other! Bye!" The stage lights went down and I headed back stage, strangely full of energy, but also tired in a way I couldn't clearly explain. Dan grabbed the baby stuff while I took Siobhan, the cover cloth, and started nursing her right away. I sighed. 

Dan looked at me. "Can you walk and breast feed at the same time?" I nodded and stood up, holding the baby carefully. Dan grinned. "Then let's go get you some food. That signing is really soon."

I nodded again. "I know. I had no idea how close they scheduled me until it was too late. Ye think that went well? I was really nervous. This was my first solo panel, and only tha fourth one I've ever even been on."

Dan looked at me, surprise on his face. "That was amazing! You handled it like a pro, even when the crowd started to get away from you, which can happen at any event." Dan came over and kissed my forehead. "And the way you handled those proposals at the end was really smooth, even though I could tell you were surprised by that. Here's a little tip, I have never been on a panel were no one proposed if the crowd was involved." 

I shook my head at him. "Ye can't be serious. I mean, I get people proposing at tha big panels, tha ones twitch follows and everyone watches on live streams, but my panel? It was just a info session and Q and A. I didn't think anyone would even come."

Dan hugged my shoulders again. "Babe, I don't know if you realized this, but they were streaming that on Twitch." I stopped, completely stunned. Dan pulled me forward to the door, gently drawing me back to the present. "You didn't know, did you?"

"No Danny, I didn't. No one told me."

Dan grinned. "I saw the cameras and knew to look. You were live on Twitch for the entire panel. You were streaming babe."

I swallowed hard. "Well, thank Jaysus I didn't know. I would have been too nervous ta speak properly if I had known. And I never would have had tha courage ta speak naturally, even if it was just for tha last few minutes of tha panel." Dan kissed me again, this time a proper kiss. His friends walked up and joined us just them, hooting and teasing us, but we didn't really care. This was about him comforting me and expressing our love for each other. When we separated, he let his hand linger on my cheek for a long moment, just looking into my eyes. "Thank ye love. I needed a minute. And some reassurance. And thank ye for stepping up ta the microphone and helping me on stage. Ye were great." 

Dan smiled at me again. "Of course I stepped up. You had been dancing around our relationship and I wanted everyone to be clear where things stood. I know you were trying to give me space, but I don't need it. You are who I want, you and our baby girl. Now, you really do need to eat before your signing. Come on, the food court is this way." He took the bags from me, slung them over his shoulder and picked up the baby carrier in the same hand. Then he grabbed my now empty hand and held it, gently pulling me along with him. I didn't resist, enjoying the hand holding and gentle intimacy it provided. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze a few times as we walked, followed by his friends who had stopped teasing us and were just chatting with each other normally. I was still nursing Siobhan one handed, something I often did at home. I was covered up quite securely and knew that the cover wouldn't come off by accident since I had been paranoid about just that and added Velcro and snaps that prevented it from traveling once secured. Siobhan and I were covered. When we got to the food court, Dan sat me down at the table we had picked out and turned to me. "So, what looks good? They have sushi, Thai, Chinese, Italian, or Burgers over there, and on that side they have Greek, Barbecue, or Pizza."

I smiled. "Chinese, Japanese, or Pizza. You can pick, they all sound good. Oh, and if you get Japanese, besides the sushi, which I like almost everything especially eel and octopus, can you get me a sunomono salad please? Pizza, my preference is white pizza with veggies, except onions and peppers, with jalapenos and either chicken or beef. No pepperoni or sausage please. It doesn't agree with me or Siobhan. I also like regular pizza with extra olives and mushrooms if that's easier. Chinese, I would like either shrimp with cashews or beef with mushrooms. And some hot and sour soup, extra crispy noodles on the side. Thank you Dan."

He grinned at me. "Anything you want babe. And what do you want to drink?"

"Water is fine, or a smoothie, fountain soda, or iced tea. I prefer diet cola or lemon lime soda, and unsweetened tea from tha fountain drinks. But really, anything is fine."

Dan shook his head at me. "I'll surprise you then. Wait here. I'll be right back with a drink and our food will be ordered." I smiled and nodded, turning to the rest of the group, who were sending Ross and Mark to go order food for them. Jack had once again ended up next to me. He smiled at me. 

"Ye did quite well up there lass. And yelling at the audience certainly had the effect of calming them down. I think Siobhan crying when ye did that helped as well. Ye soothed her first then faced tha crowd, another smart move. It showed them where yer priorities were and showed another side of ye. Plus, ye showed off a hidden talent. What ye failed ta notice, I think, is tha effect yer accent had on tha audience. Most of them immediately stopped fighting and yelling ta stare at ye open mouthed. I also saw quite a number of people look disappointed when Dan stepped up ta claim Siobhan and say he was in yer life now. I think ye broke a few hearts."

I grinned. "Well, I never said I was free. And I still don't understand what tha big deal about my accent is. So what if I'm Irish by birth and love my heritage. And my singing is hardly a talent. I don't know why everyone was making such a fuss over my voice."

Jack shook his head at me. "No, ye really don't know ye have a real talent do ye? I know music and ye have a strong, clear, GOOD voice. I don't know who told ye otherwise, but they were wrong. Ye may need some training, but not much, if I'm any judge."

I blushed. Siobhan chose that moment to stop nursing, so I lifted her out, and burped her before switching sides. She latched on and started nursing again with gusto. I turned back to Jack. "Change of subject now. What are ye guys eating for lunch?"

Jack grinned. "Well, Bob, Wade, Mark, and I are having pizza. I don't know what the other decided on. So, what's yer next event after the signing this afternoon?"

"I have a stage takeover tomorrow. I have no idea who else will be there, except for some reason, Mark. Polaris organized it and they are being quite tight lipped about who most of tha guests are."

Jack laughed. "Is that one at two on tha main stage?" I looked at him startled and nodded. He grinned at me. "Well, ye'll be joining Mark and I, and I think the Game Grumps, or at least Dan, Arin, Suzy, and Brian. StarBomb is performing right before and they are just staying, with Suzy joining. I dunno about Ross, Wade, or Bob. It's supposed ta be a surprise who's in the panel, but we have all talked and knew we were all in that one." 

I nodded and leaned forward looking at Wade and Bob, on Jack other side. "Hey Bob and Wade, are ye going ta be at tha stage takeover tomorrow? Jack was just telling me about it, and I was curious."

Wade nodded. Bob looked thoughtful and nodded as well. "Yeah, we were invited. I didn't know Jack was going to be there too. They didn't tell me anything." 

Wade nodded again. "Me either. I just just told, main stage, two o'clock."

I grinned. "I know. They are being all mysterious about it. I wonder who else is going ta be there now?"

They both looked at me surprised. Wade said "You'll be there too?" I nodded. "That's great! Another friendly face. Now I wish I knew more about your channel."

I laughed. "Ye really don't need ta look. I do about everything. Occasional game play, makeup, costume design, vlogs, cooking, and some art. Whatever I feel like posting really."

Wade nodded. "Sounds interesting. And I like your costume and the baby's by the way. Did you make them?" 

I grinned. "Of course. Ye don't think I'd waste tha money ta buy a costume for a three week old do ye? And I feel like I have ta show up at events in costumes I've made since that's a lot of what people watch on my channel. I was wishing I could just wear my sweater and jeans today, ta be honest. I don't know, I might change back during ta signing, when I have ta take a break and blame tha baby, claiming she spit up on me. I hate ta do that, but this costume gets heavy after a while and isn't very comfortable to sit in either. Ye've no idea how hard it is ta make a comfortable dress that tha skirt stays in this shape until ye try it yerself. But it was a fan request, so here it is." 

Jack chuckled, jumping back into the conversation. "I've no idea how hard it is ta make a dress in tha first place. Or wear one."

I laughed. "What about the cake dress ye posted on Instagram. Tha one ye said ye needed in yer life. Oh sweet Jaysus, my fans kept telling me I needed ta make ye one like that in green and blue with little Sams all over it. I actually drew a design for it on my channel, just to get tha fans ta calm down." 

He laughed. "But ye didn't make it for me? Now I'm hurt."

"Jack, I didn't know I was going ta meet ye here. Mostly our content doesn't cross over much and my channel is a lot smaller than yers. If I had made it, how would I have gotten it ta ye? I didn't know ye knew Danny, and I wasn't even sure if I could find him here." 

"Fair play. I would love ta see yer design though. And I could pay ye ta make tha dress if ye have time. I really do need that in my life, and in green and blue would be amazing."

Dan came back with a number and our drinks. He had a smoothie and a soda for me. I looked at them both and grinned. "Did I seem extra thirsty?"

Dan shook his head and laughed, taking a drink from his cup. "No, but I know you said the doctors were worried about you not drinking enough and getting dehydrated, so I figured an extra couldn't hurt. Besides, you can take it to the signing and drink it later. The food will take a few minutes, so I decided to come back over and hang out with you a bit more. What were you and Jack talking about?"

I giggled. "A dress for Jack. He says he needs it in his life. It's based off an Instagram picture he posted. Before that we were talking about tha stage takeover event tomorrow."

Dan looked at me. "The one on the main stage at two?" I nodded. Dan grinned. "Yeah, that's going to be a blast. Jack, are you going to be there?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah. Mark, Bob, Wade, and [Y/n] will be too."

Dan looked at me again, shocked. "You will baby? How did I not know this? We will actually be in an event together, and neither of us will be crashing the event. Sweet!"

I grinned at his enthusiasm. "I know, love. I had no idea who was going ta be there. Jack knew ye and tha other Grumps and Mark would be there. I asked Wade and Bob. I wonder who else is going ta be included?" 

Dan grinned. "I have no idea, but now I'm excited. This will be awesome! Oh, and can I convince you to come to our panel this evening, please?"

I smiled. "Probably. My only concern is Siobhan. Let's see how she's holding up after tha signing. I told ye this morning, we are going ta spend as much time with ye as we can love. That includes yer panels and concerts. But we don't want ta crowd ye, so just tell me if it gets ta be too much for ye." I looked at Dan slightly worried. "I know this is load of changes all at once, and ye seem ta be handling it well, but if ye need some time away from us ta think, I'm okay with that too. I promise not ta run off and leave without saying goodbye, or letting ye know where I'm headed."

Dan leaned over and kissed me again. "I'm good, I promise, but I will keep that in mind. Now, I'm going to go wait for the food, then we need to eat and get to your signing."

I nodded, glancing at my phone for the time. We had already been here for about fifteen minutes, leaving us about forty minutes to eat and get to the table for the signing. Siobhan finished nursing just as I set my phone down, so I set her on my shoulder, spit up cloth over my shoulder and burped her. She yawned and cooed a few times before she fell asleep in my arms. I smiled, put her in the carrier and adjusted my clothes, removing the cover after I made sure my clothes were back in order. I put everything back in the diaper bag and cover Siobhan with a blanket and used the second one to cover the whole carrier, to reduce the sound and light so she could sleep better. Soon the only noises from her were sleep sounds and her little half snore. 

Dan soon returned with Japanese food for the two of us and I ate hungrily, finishing all my food quickly. I drank my smoothie and looked over at Dan, who was just finishing his sushi. He grinned at me, seeing I was done. "You all ready to go babe?" I nodded and picked up Siobhan. Danny grabbed the rest of our stuff and we walked out, arm in arm to where my signing was. We got an extra chair for Dan, and I arranged the table how I preferred, lining up the silver Sharpies I used to sign things with. Dan was watching Siobhan and smiling at me. I smiled back and got the event started. It was a long afternoon. Dan left once to go get us some snacks, taking Siobhan with him. She was still asleep, so I didn't mind. When they got back, Dan handed me a bag of M and M's and a carton of hummus and veggies. "I didn't know what you would want, so I got a few choices for you. " 

"Thank ye Danny. I like both choices." I popped open the bag of candy and ate a few pieces while I signed the next fan's paper. By four o'clock, Siobhan was awake again and needed fed, and I needed a break, so I took her to a room for creators and fed her, returning only after i had burped and changed her as well. I also changed out of the Princess Peach outfit back into my sweater and jeans. Siobhan was once again in her baby jeans and StarBomb shirt. Dan grinned when he saw us come back, having opted to stay and watch the table and our belongings while we were gone. I settled back in and handed Siobhan to Dan. She was wide awake again and wanted to play, so Dan complied, letting her play with his fingers and playing with her feet. It was heartwarming. The rest of the signing past in a blur, and before I knew it, it was time to go to Danny's panel. He lead the way, carrying the baby again. I followed, hauling the rest of our stuff. I sat down backstage while Arin, Brian, Ross, and Dan got ready to go out for the panel. Suzy came in a few minutes later and joined them. I settled in a comfortable chair with Siobhan to watch on the monitor set up so guests could see what was going on. Dan came back and kissed me for luck. "Knock 'em dead, love. Ye will be great. We'll be waiting for ye after."

Dan grinned. "Wonderful. Then we can head back to the hotel, get some dinner, and go to bed." My eyes sparkled and I grinned at the last part. Dan blushed slightly and looked at me closer. "Not quite what I meant, but okay, we can do that too. Love ya babe. Siobhan, be good for your mommy!" With that he disappeared behind the curtain and went out on stage and the panel started. It was hilarious. The only unexpected thing was when the floor was opened for questions and people started asking about me. Dan insisted on me and Siobhan coming out on stage at that point. I walked out nervously and sat down on the edge of a seat. Dan got up and pulled me over to join him, sitting me in his lap. I grinned and kissed him, taking care not to disturb Siobhan, who I was holding. She woke up anyway and started babbling to us, clearly not impressed by the audience. Danny grinned and kissed her forehead. I snuggled down against Dan, getting comfy. The panel continued like that for the remainder of the time, much to everyone's amusement. 

We headed back to the hotel immediately after, Dan inviting Arin and Suzy over to hang out for a little while and eat dinner with us. They accepted, as did Brian when Dan asked him. Ross claimed to have plans, so we didn't push. As soon as we got back to the hotel, I dropped the costume bag in the trunk of my car, even before going in the hotel. Before long, we were all back in the hotel room and chatting. Dan turned to Arin and Brian and whispered to them. "Guys, listen. I want to ask you both a favor. I'm trying to convince [y/n] that she has a good voice. You both heard her earlier. I think she's really good. I want her to come out during the StarBomb performance tomorrow and sing a song with us. Do you two mind?" They both shook their heads and smiled at Dan, promising to keep it a secret. When the food arrived, room service delivered right to our door, we all ate hungrily and Brian left right after, wanting to go make some phone calls. I yawned a few times, involuntarily and got up to go feed Siobhan again. When I came back in the room, Arin and Suzy were saying their goodbyes, promising to meet up with us tomorrow. I waved goodbye to both of then. Dan and I were alone together with the baby. We talked for a little while, waiting for Siobhan to finish eating so we could go to bed. As soon as she was finished, Dan took her, burping her, changing her, and singing to her until she fell asleep moments later. As soon as she was settled, we went to bed, but we were both too worn out from the long day to fool around, so we just cuddled until we both fell asleep. It had been another long day.


	4. PAX East Day Three*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Danny, his friends, and the baby spend the day together.

Siobhan didn't quite manage to sleep through the night, but she did only wake up once, so I still had a pretty restful night. I even managed to get up before she woke up Danny, and take care of everything so she was back asleep in her portable baby bed in under half an hour. I settled back beside Dan, cuddling close once more and was asleep soon after as well. When Siobhan woke up for her normal six am feeding, Dan woke up first. He woke me up as well, but decided to stay up with us, burping and changing Siobhan after I fed her. She fell asleep as soon as she was changed, before Dan even had the chance to sing to her, so he settled her into her baby carrier. Dan and I looked at each other and smiled. We had a few hours to kill before Dan needed to go get ready for his performance at noon, and the convention wouldn't even open for several hours. We could either try to go back to sleep which I, for one, was far too awake for, or try to figure out what to do to kill some time beforehand. Danny came over next to me, hugging me close. He started out just talking to me, telling me all about his family, his childhood, and what his life was like now. I listened intently, occasionally asking questions or making the appropriate sympathy noises. We talked about my past and what we both wanted for the future, starting with the immediate future after the con, when we both wanted to see if we could make things work, and our dreams for the distant future, when we would like to eventually move in together, get married, and maybe have more children. When we had talked all of this out, I was surprised to see it was only eight thirty. I had kind of expected it to be almost ten thirty or eleven. Dan's phone chimed and he reached over to grab it. He grimaced. "Arin and Brian need me to come to the convention center early. I don't need to leave just yet, but I will have to go pretty soon if I want to get any breakfast."

I nodded. "Then let's take a shower and get ready ta go."

Dan looked surprised. "Together? I mean, you want to shower together? What about the baby?"

I grinned. "Danny, love, she's sound asleep. We'll be able ta hear her if she wakes up. She'll sleep though it, mark my words. And yes, I want ta shower with ye. I want ta do a lot more than that as well, but there is a time and place for those things, and this isn't it. Now, are ye coming with me, or am I showering alone after all?"

Dan swallowed and followed me, leaving the bathroom door open as I instructed him to, so we would hear Siobhan if she did wake up. I turned he shower on to the right temperature and stripped my clothes off. Danny's eyes clouded as soon as he saw me naked, immediately making him reach for me. I smiled and didn't resist. He drew me in for a long hot kiss. I could feel his arousal through his boxers and it was all I could do not to grind into him. When he broke the kiss, I stepped into the shower, beckoning him to follow me. He stripped out of his boxers and tee shirt in record time, following me into the warm shower immediately after. We explored each other thoroughly while we washed up, noting the changes in each other since the last time we had been together. It was incredibly sweet, relaxing, and a great way to start our day. Siobhan, of course, slept through it all. When we were both feeling clean, refreshed, and relaxed, we got out, wrapping up in towels and drying each other off. We shared lots of kisses and touches, unable to help ourselves. When we were dried off, we both headed out of the bathroom and got dressed. I had decided today was going to be all about being comfortable, so I wasn't going to wear a costume, except maybe during the panel, but I had several at the convention hall tucked in the small room I had, where my gifts from fans were being stored and the stuff I had sent ahead to display at my signings was being stored. Siobhan was also going to be costumeless today, since she wouldn't be meeting any of the fans directly. She was dressed today in an adorable little YouTube hoodie in silver with baby jeans and sweet little socks and shoes. I wore another oversized sweater, this one of dark teal, with my channel logo stitched into the bottom hem and the logos of all my favorite channels sewn into the back. It had taken me about a month to make, but it was worth it, and it was an extremely comfortable shirt, long and warm, reaching almost to my knees. I paired it with a pair of dark skinny jeans and ankle boots in a soft grey. I tossed my hair up in a high pony tail, leaving it to stream down my back or over my shoulder as it would. I would just have to make sure I didn't sit on it during the panel this afternoon. I added my silver rings, family heirlooms mostly, or gifts from my family, my dragon necklace, the one with the three dragons intertwined in colored enameled silver, one gold tinged, one bright blue green, and one in silver with a clear coat, and the tiny emerald eyes, accenting the large sapphire drop in the center. It was all my sentimental favorite items. Each ring had a meaning. The necklace was given to me by my granny, the last Christmas before she passed away, right after I had started YouTube. She was the one who had given me my channel name as well. Everytime I wore this necklace, I felt her love. I knew one day, I was going to pass these treasures on to Siobhan and explain where everything came from. How the ring I wore on my right index finger was my great-great-granny's engagement ring, the only real jewelry she had ever owned and the sapphire was her birthstone, just like mine. I had been told by everyone in the family that I looked just like her. The one photo we had of her, from the late nineteen twenties, was taken at her wedding, but from what I could see, we did indeed look very similar. The women in my family were known to marry and have children quite young, but I was the exception. My great-granny, granny, and Ma, had all married before they were twenty and had at least two children by twenty five. Here I was, single at nearly thirty-two. True, I had a baby, but most of my family was less than thrilled about the way that had happened as well. I sighed.

Danny heard me, came over to me, and pulled me into a hug, drawing me back to the present and the reality of what was going on around me. "Babe, what are you thinking that made you sigh so big?"

I smiled at him, staying in his warm embrace. "Just thinking about my family. My granny would have been so proud of me yesterday, taking control at tha panel and not letting tha crowd bully me. She would have loved ye too, I think. She was always my biggest supporter, insisting I follow my dreams, and making sure I could handle tha move from Ireland. Tha rest of my family was against me moving away, even though they understood why I moved. It turned out ta be a lucky thing I did move. The stalker ex I mentioned? He escaped, broke inta my old house, and killed the man who was living there, thinking I had moved on ta a new man. He was taken back ta prison, and will never be released, from what I have been told since, but I still can't move back ta that area. The fear and emotions are too much for me. Hell, even visiting my family there makes me very uncomfortable. I feel like he's watching all tha time and going ta get me if I'm ever alone. It makes me sad ta think anyone could have taken something away from me like that, but I can't help feeling that way. My escape was too narrow and the scars just run too deep."

Danny's grip on me tightened for a minute. "Babe, I've got you now. You don't have to worry. And I think you are incredibly strong to have made it through something like that in one piece. Everyone has scars, whether they are visible on the surface or not." He kissed my forehead. "They are part of what makes each of us who we are. In your case, they prove how strong and amazing you are. I know you have used parts of your story to help others out of situations when you can, and it's also why you chose to support the charities you do when you do charity livestreams."

I looked into Dan's face, surprised. "Danny, have ye been going back through my channel? How did ye know?"

He grinned a little embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, during the first part of your panel, while I was backstage, I started checking it out and I kept looking and watching during your signing. You really do have an amazing variety of content. Your gameplay videos are really good too, you should do more of those. Your fans seem to really like them too, from what I could see." 

I smiled and kissed Dan. "Thank ye. Tha fans do like them, but I don't want ta be locked inta any one thing. I like being able ta post whatever I want. Some videos do better than others, honestly, but ye are right, the gameplay's always do really well. And I have been shifting more ta them lately. But I still do at least one costume design a week and at least one cooking video a week. Too many fans tell me that's what they want ta see for me ta abandon them. But, honestly, thank ye for checking my channel out. It means a lot ta me." Siobhan shifted and sighed in her sleep, so I went over and picked her up. She was starting to wake up, not to feed, I suspected, but just because she was ready to face the day. I cuddled her close and she cooed at me, waving her arms. "Oh, Siobhan, lass, ye are just as sweet as yer Da. Such a good babby."

Danny grinned and came over to us. "Come on. Let's go get some breakfast. I think we could find something at the restaurant downstairs this morning, unless you want to go back to Waffle House?" 

I shrugged. "Anywhere ye want is fine. We need ta take the diaper bag, my laptop bag, and Siobhan's carrier, unless ye want ta help me strap inta the baby sling. I can't do it very easily on my own, so I have hardly used it, but I would love ta be able ta today." Dan grinned and we got me all strapped in so I could carry Siobhan on my chest without tying up my arms and we could leave the baby carrier here if we wanted. Dan decided to bring it along, just in case, or in case we wanted to let her sleep in that. I doubted I would, since she had slept in my arms and on my chest a number of times before without waking, but I humored him and we took it along. We were just stepping out the door when we heard our names being called. I spun around and saw Jack, Mark, Wade, Bob, and Suzy coming down the hall. I smiled at them warmly. Siobhan squealed for a second and then was quiet again. I looked down at her, smiling ruefully. "Lass, they knew ye were there. Calm yerself. Ye sound like an overeager fangirl."

Mark, Jack, and Danny all doubled over laughing. Wade and Bob grinned. Suzy smirked at me. "And you know what they sound like how?"

I blushed scarlet. "I may have been one at some point in tha past. Besides, my channel is decently sized now. Though, it seems ta be I have more fanboys than fangirls, mostly. They can squeal like that too though."

Dan wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "[Y/n], I somehow have trouble picturing you squealing like that at anyone." 

I chuckled. "Okay, I didn't squeal. I stammered and couldn't talk at all. And cut me some slack, it was years ago, long before I even moved ta tha US." Dan squeezed my shoulders a little tighter for a second. I turned to the rest of the group. "So, where are ye all off ta this morning? Do ye have any events before tha big panel this afternoon?"

Suzy looked at me. "Are you coming to the panel?"

I grinned. "Well, I best be. I'm on it too. I dunno why Polaris is being so secretive about it, but they invited me a long time ago, before my other events were even setup. They just wouldn't tell me who I was ta be working with. I found out about some of the rest of ye yesterday at lunch. I was mentioning it was my last event for tha con ta Jack, and he told me ye and tha other Grumps were on it, he was on it, and Mark was on it. I asked Bob and Wade since they were there as well. I'm not sure why I was asked though. I mean I have a load of non-game play content."

Suzy grinned. "Oh, I do too. I'm starting to wonder if they didn't just want some women who have gameplay on their channels and they ran out of names." We both chuckled.

Suddenly, my stomach rumbled and growled audibly. I blushed. Siobhan gurgled and tried to imitate the noise. Dan came over and hugged my shoulders. "I think we better feed you." I nodded. Then I chuckled. Dan looked at me a question in his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Siobhan sounds like a jaguar. Did my stomach really sound that way?" Dan chuckled as well, nodding. "Well, that's fair embarrassing." Dan grabbed my hand and lead me down the hall towards the elevators. I smiled and followed close by him. Everyone else was making there way over as well, so we waited until the whole group was there to close the doors and head down. Siobhan wiggled, giggled, and gurgled on my chest, clearly happy not to be in the baby carrier today. I smiled down at her. Suddenly something occurred to me. I turned to Dan. "Danny, what day is today? Is it tha twenty first or tha twenty second? I lost track."

Dan chuckled. "Babe, it's the twenty second. Why?"

"It's official. Siobhan is a month old today." I grinned hugely, wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head. Siobhan seemed less impressed, blowing a baby raspberry and waving her arms wildly. I chuckled and watched her for a few extra moments while we rode the elevator. "I can't believe she's already a month old."

Dan was smiling hugely and wrapped one arm around my shoulders, pressing a kiss into Siobhan's hair and then one into my forehead. "I'm so glad we found each other again. And I'm glad I got to be here for her one month birthday, or whatever this is. She really is a sweet little thing."

I laughed. "Danny, don't call our daughter a thing. She's a babby. And yes, she is a sweet one."

Dan looked a little sheepish. "Sorry ladies. No insults meant."

Everyone in our group chuckled a little. I leaned into Dan's warmth. "We forgive ye. This time. Right Siobhan?" Siobhan babbled and squealed again. I looked down at her. "My goodness lass, ye need ta settle yer butt down. I know it's exciting ta see tha world from a new perspective, but ye're being a might too noisy. Calm down." 

Most of our friends laughed. Jack added his two cents. "Siobhan is only a month old lass. Ye can't really expect her ta be calm all tha time, now can ye?"

I gave him a look. "Of course I can. She might not listen, but I can still ask her ta chill. She's a very zen baby after all. Besides, she knows how ta behave, she does it all tha time." Dan wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder and looking at Siobhan. She was still wiggling and chattering, so I decided it was time to do something to calm her down. I started singing softly. She immediately quieted and stilled, relaxing into the carrier and looking around without flailing and being so loud. Dan's voice joined my quiet one when he recognized the song. After it was over, I turned to him with a laugh. "Ye messed up tha lyrics all ta hell."

Everyone else was chuckling, but I caught Jack's eye. He laughed out loud. "Lass, maybe tha lyrics are different at home. I mean, Ireland is fair wonderful and all, but we do have some weird differences."

I shook my head. "I don't think so Jack. I mean, not really. My cousin has lived here in America her whole life, in tha mountains of West Virginia, and she sings that song the same way I do. She learned it in primary school." 

Dan looked at me for a minute. "Babe, I learned that song in, like second or third grade. I may have screwed up the lyrics, but I swear that's what they were in my schoolbook." 

I shrugged as we got to the restaurant. "Well, it doesn't really matter that much anyway, except ta me, since it's a song from home that my granny sang ta me from tha earliest time I can remember. She loved ta sing. She's tha one who taught me. I miss her." Dan squeezed my hand, wordlessly reassuring me and comforting me. I leaned against him again while we waited to be seated. The restaurant had a small room off the main dining area and since we were a fairly large group and had requested privacy if possible, they opened it up for us. We were seated as soon as the table arrangement was fixed and place settings were laid down. I sat down, careful of my hair and Siobhan. Then I looked over the menu, but was having trouble deciding. Finally, after everyone else was ready and had ordered, I opted for an egg white, steak, cheese, mushroom, and spinach omelette with steel cut oatmeal on the side. That way if I didn't have time to get food before the panel, I wouldn't be starving and have a loud stomach when miked. Siobhan watched quietly for a while while we talked and started eating, but eventually she started pounding the table, talking to us again, excitedly. I looked down at her and shook my head. "Who's been slipping ye caffeine? And why couldn't they have given it ta me instead?" 

Siobhan, of course ignored me, but Mark, who was sitting next to me almost choked on his food from a startled laugh. Everyone turned to look at him, to make sure he was okay, but he just waved them off, turning to me after he regained control. "How the hell did you manage to make that sound like a serious question to a one month old?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Actually, it might have been a touch more plaintive than I meant. I miss caffeine. I haven't had much or any since I found out I was pregnant with this wee one." Siobhan looked around again before grabbing my spoon and banging on the table like the world's tiniest drummer, her hand smacking the other side of table in front of her almost as loudly. I put an arm around her, stilling her for a minute and gently took the spoon away from her. I started humming, which I could do around my food, and had done many, many times before since Siobhan was born. She settled down and actually managed to almost fall asleep. 

Dan grinned at me. "She's going to be a spitfire today, isn't she?"

I sighed. "Probably. I'll have ta request a headset mic setup for tha panel, just so she isn't tha only thing people hear, unless I can get her ta sleep before hand. Actually, she might go ta sleep during yer performance, if we're lucky. She loves ta rock out ta her Da's voice." I grinned down at her, noticing her zoned out expression. I wondered what she was thinking about, briefly. 

Jack got my attention again when he laughed. "Ye use tha most unlikely things ta put yer daughter ta sleep, lass. But I can see she likes music. Maybe she'll be a drummer. She certainly had the enthusiasm she needs for it."

I laughed. "Maybe. But I think I'll hold off on buying the drum kit until she's at least six months old. I hope she'll be musical later in life and learn an instrument."

Dan leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Do you play any instruments babe?"

I blushed and nodded. "I play tha piano, or I used ta back home. Mum had one and I actually taught piano lessons for a while. I haven't really played one since I left Ireland, what with one thing or another. Oh, and I can play bass. I was very briefly tha bass player in a band in university."

Jack grinned at me. "College bands." He shook his head. "They never last." I laughed and agreed. Dan was looking at me, very surprised. Conversation around the table drifted to everyone else talking about the instruments, if any, they could play. It was somewhat surprising the number of people in our group who were musically inclined. 

After breakfast, which Siobhan punctuated with several more drumming attempts and noisy outbursts, we all headed to the convention. I convinced Danny to run the baby carrier to my car to leave at the hotel, since I saw how tightly packed we were going to be in the cars going to the convention. We climbed in the cars, sitting squeezed together. Dan, Suzy, and I headed to the backstage area where StarBomb was going to perform, and Arin and Brian were getting ready now. Suzy and I did what we could to assist, but mostly stayed out of the way, watching quietly. At ten thirty, I stepped away to feed Siobhan, but was back in time to wish them all a good performance and settle into the front row seats we had been given. The performance was amazing and I mouthed the words along to almost every song, until suddenly Danny paused between songs and looked out at the audience. Then he searched the crowd looking for something. His eyes rested on me and Siobhan. "Hey everyone, we have a special request here and I hope you will all go along with us on this. There is a very special lady in the audience today. We've been looking for each other constantly since last September and we finally found each other again here at PAX. She had a surprise for me, a beautiful baby girl, and I want to publicly introduce her. Come on up babe, please?" I froze for a second and looked at Suzy. She grinned and gave me a thumbs up, pushing me over to the steps to the stage. Dan came over and met me there, hauling me onto the center of the stage. "Don't be shy. Now, some of you out there might recognize her as our fellow YouTuber SassyDragonQueen, but some of you might not. She's been busy with her own activities, but I was on her panel and at her signing yesterday. She joined the Game Grumps panel last night for a little while, after some of the fans asked where she was. And this is our baby girl Siobhan, who neither of us knew about the last time we saw each other." I blushed and stroked Siobhan's head, noticing she was asleep. It brought a smile to my face. Danny grinned. "Now, as fans discovered yesterday, SassyDragonQueen has a charming accent and she can sing. I talked to my fellow band mates and we want her to sing something with us today. Let's see if we can convince her, shall we?" He turned away from the crowd, so he was just facing me and smiled. "Please? We can let you chose the song, as long as it's one we know. What do you say babe?"

I blushed again and nodded. "All right." I turned to the crowd. "Don't say I didn't warn you that I'm really not that good though. Dan seems ta think I'm amazing, but I'm really not. Mostly I just sing ta quiet tha baby." I heard several audience members, from all over the crowd, call out that that wasn't true. I shook my head. "Well, then yer easily impressed. Okay, okay. Um, Dan you kind of put me on tha spot here. How about some Rush? Maybe _Tom Sawyer_ ? It's one of my favorites." 

I heard Danny chuckle as he turned back to the crowd. "As the lady wishes. Excellent choice by the way." He leaned over and kissed me gently. I grinned. I was startled when Arin handed me a bass guitar, but since I knew the song on bass, I started playing. We rocked out to the song, both of us singing the lyrics and harmonizing pretty well. Brian glared at me a few times, since there was so much synth and keyboard, but it was a blast. After it was done, I handed Arin the bass back, leaned in and kissed Danny again, and climbed back down off the stage, escaping to my seat. Siobhan slept on. After a few more songs, the performance was over and the lights came back up. Dan immediately headed off stage to change back into more comfortable clothes, and the stage crew came out, clearing the stage off. I looked at our friends and grinned. Suzy and Jack grinned back at me. 

Jack looked at the baby. "I can't believe she slept through that. Ye two were awesome by tha way."

I laughed. "Thanks Jack. Siobhan listens ta my music with me all tha time. I tend ta rock out, my music is never quiet and I listen ta a lot of eighties and hard rock. She's used ta that. I was a little surprised tha guitar wasn't more awkward, but it was a load of fun." 

Mark, who was standing on Jack's other side, chuckled. "Well, it certainly looked like you were having fun. You know, that's probably going to go viral."

I blushed. Suzy giggled. We all continued to talk as we headed out to grab something to drink. I looked at the time. It was after one. I blinked and grabbed a couple of bottles of water, making my way to the stage takeover area. When I got there, I was momentarily at a loss. There were two dozen seats around a u-shaped long table. I stepped to the backstage area and sat down. Siobhan was starting to wake up. I noticed she needed a diaper change, so I took care of that and fed her, even though it was a little early, just so she wouldn't need fed during the event. I burped her and cuddled her afterward. She was wide awake now, chattering and babbling like mad. I smiled and played with her for a little while as the other YouTubers in the event filtered in. Dan, Arin, Suzy, and Brian came in as a group and looked startled that I was already here. Danny immediately came over and wrapped me up in a hug. I leaned into his shoulder. "Hey hot stuff. That was an awesome performance. Ye did great."

Danny kissed me. "Thank YOU babe. You handled that surprise really well. I didn't mean to put pressure on you, I just wanted everyone to see you and hear you sing. And you could have picked a different band, by the way."

I laughed. "Nope. I love that song. If ye couldn't tell from the fact that I knew it by heart on bass, which I haven't played in years. It's always on my phone. Actually, I use it as a ringtone a lot."

Danny leaned closer as he snuggled into my side again. He looked down at the baby, who was laying on my lap, playing with the end of my hair and chattering like a monkey. "So, we have similar tastes in music too. And Siobhan was really quiet while we performed. Was she okay?"

I grinned. "Danny, love, she was asleep. I was just telling Jack a little while ago, she is used ta me rocking out and usually sleeps through it. I doubt she even knew I wasn't at home, dancing around and singing in tha kitchen as usual." I looked at the stage area again, drawing Dan's attention as well. "That seems like a load of chairs. Are there really going ta be that many of us up there?"

Danny shrugged, his arms still around me. "I don't know. I do know some of those seats were for members of the Grumps who couldn't make it, so maybe not. I wonder what the seating is going to be like. I want to sit next to you and the baby if I can." I smiled into his face. Siobhan chose that moment to pull my hair, so I gently took it away from her and offered the baby to Danny. He grinned, unwrapped his arms from around me, and took Siobhan. I reached in the diaper bag and pulled out the hairbrush I always kept on hand, brushing out the ends, which Siobhan's tiny baby hands had snarled into a knotty mess. Then I brushed the rest of my hair as well, pulling my hair back into a high pony tail again before wrapping it around itself into a bun. It was heavy and uncomfortable, but it kept the hair out of the baby's hands and off my face, neck, and back. I also couldn't sit on it accidentally this way. I sighed and looked for a hair tie in the diaper bag. I couldn't find one however, so I was forced to let my hair go, flowing down my back once more.

Danny grinned at me. "Leave it down, please babe. It looks really good that way. I can hold Siobhan. Unless you need to feed her soon?"

I shook my head. "She just finished eating before ye guys got here. Now she's just lively." I stretched a little, feeling too warm. "Danny, can ye help me out of this baby harness for a bit? I can put it in tha diaper bag for later, but it's really warm." Dan smiled and unhooked the back, so I could wriggle free, one handed. I worked my way out of it and folded it up just as the rest of the group arrived. Jack was carrying a sandwich for me, and Mark had one for Dan. We both ate quickly, thanking them for the thoughtful gesture, finishing just as the event coordinator came over and explained how this was going to work, what we were doing, and left us to go find seats. Fortunately, the event was going to be casual, so we could all sit anywhere. I sat down next to Danny, scooting my chair over as close as I could. Jack sat on my other side, next to Mark. Arin and Suzy were on Danny's other side. Pretty soon the stage was full of YouTubers. Besides the people I already knew about, there were about a dozen more. Emma Blackery, Yamimash, PewDiePie, CutiePieMarzia, CinnamonToastKen, ScaryFaceMary, the guys from SuperMega, DanIsNotOnFire, AmazingPhil, Dodger, and MatPat were all here as well. I was slightly awed by the talent represented on this stage and felt a little out of place. I felt like I was standing with the titans of YouTube, and here I was a much smaller and less well known then any of them. Sure, my channel was young and growing pretty fast, but most of these guys were really well known, established and, well, famous. I laughed suddenly, realizing that all of us on stage sat in groups and we were all kind of sitting close to the people we knew. Everyone looked up at me when my laugh rang out, so I stood up and walked around meeting everyone. "Hi everyone. I'm [Y/N], or SassyDragonQueen. I just realized how we had all settled ourselves on stage here." I looked around, shaking my head. "Does everyone else here know each other? Am I tha only one who's a newbie?" Siobhan chattered and waved her arms at me before she whined. I came back over and lifted her out of Danny's arms, snuggling her close. "Hush lass. Ye're fine. Yer Da was right there, and ye could see me. Stop being such a drama queen." 

Jack chuckled at me. "Well, lass, I think most of us know each other. And it's been a treat getting ta know ye. But yer right, we do tend ta sit together in groups. We should mix it up a bit." He winked at me. "Ye want ta go first?"

I gave him a look. "Really? Ye think I'm afraid ta sit next ta a stranger? Hell, I only met ye two days ago. I still am going ta sit next ta Danny, but he's helping me with tha babby. Come on Siobhan, we've been challenged!" She shrieked as I walked around the table before sitting myself down between Yamimash and PewDiePie. They both grinned at me hugely. Siobhan grabbed at my hair, but I dodged her and settled in the seat. Danny came over and pulled a chair up next to me. He grinned around the table as well. 

Jack laughed. "Fair play ta ye lass. All right, who wants ta go next?" Mark grinned and stood up, going over to sit next to Dan(IsnotonFire) and Phil. Jack was suddenly sitting alone, empty chairs on either side of him. 

PewDiePie, who had introduced himself and asked me to call him Felix, laughed. "Jack, you seem unpopular. Everyone couldn't wait to get away from you. I wonder why bro?" I laughed again and everyone joined in, teasing Jack or other friends as they shuffled seats. Now we were all sitting in a more random order. The event coordinator stepped out and blinked.

We all chuckled at her stumped expression. Then she grinned. "I thought I was going to have to ask you to sit next to different people, but this works fine. Who's idea was this?" I ducked my head and said nothing, but Jack ratted me out, earning himself a glare from me. The event coordinator smiled at me. "This is great actually. What made you chose to sit where you did, if I can ask, SassyDragonQueen?" 

I cleared my throat and put on my American accent. "Well, firstly, I looked around and saw I didn't know very many of my fellow YouTubers and we were all sitting grouped by who we knew and worked with most. I commented on it. Jack challenged me to do something about it, so I did. Everyone else moved around a little after that as well." 

All the YouTubers I had just met stared at me, open-mouthed. I blushed scarlet and shifted in my seat, trying to escape the looks I was getting now, mostly of confusion. Jack laughed again. "Ye stumped our friends again lass. Ye better explain about yer accent. I know ye must be getting sick of telling people. I think ye ought ta just stick with yer real voice and not worry about whether people can understand ye or not. Ye seem perfectly clear ta me."

I laughed and let my real accent through again. "And tha fact that yer Irish too has nothing ta do with it I suppose." I turned to the other YouTubers. "So, yeah, I uh, started a YouTube channel after I moved ta tha US and had taken a vocal lessons ta hide my accent. I was born in Ireland, but due ta a psychotic stalker, I had ta move. That was almost three years ago now, and I started doing YouTube about two and a half ago years. I worked in a restaurant before that, here in tha states, and no one understood me at all. That was most of tha reason I took tha vocal lessons. But everyone keeps telling me ta talk naturally at tha con so... Anyway, yeah, I can sound American, or I can speak in my real accent." 

Felix grinned at me. "Well, that's cool. You should do whatever you're comfortable with. You just surprised us by changing how you spoke so suddenly."

I nodded, smiling. "I always use tha American accent, or more correctly tha Baltimore - DC accent, when I speak on YouTube, unless I'm really upset, tired, or angry. I didn't know if I should claim it as my professional accent, but I'm not very professional, so what tha hell. My viewers have probably heard my real voice by now anyway, what with my panel tha other day being streamed without me knowing. I've already seen several tweets about it and the fans were all yelling at me ta keep my real accent anyway, claiming it was much sexier and more fun ta listen ta."

Jack laughed. "Good ta know people think Irish accents are sexy."

I grinned at him and smirked. "That's not what they said. Or what I said. They said MY accent is sexy. Sorry laddie, ye're outta luck." The entire panel cracked up as Jack blushed at my teasing.

The event coordinator stepped forward, grinning. "All right, save it for the panel. Now, we need to set mics up for everyone. Who wants a table mic and who needs a headset?"

I looked at Siobhan, who was trying to grab the tablecloth and had pulled everything she could see as close as she could reach, set on destruction and chaos no doubt. I grinned. "I think I best take a headset, if ye need ta mic me at all. Tha baby is being extra energetic today, after her nap at tha concert, and I think she might either try ta wreck the mic, or she'll babble and squeal over it too much if it's on tha table in front of me." 

Dan grinned. "Me too than, for the same reason." I smiled at him. Felix, Mark, Ken, Jack, Arin, and Emma all took headsets as well. Everyone else used table mics. As soon as they were set up, the doors opened and the crowd started filtering in. The event coordinator stepped off stage as soon as she finished getting everything setup and making sure we were all prepared. All of us YouTubers looked at each other, smiling, and we prepared to start the panel. Since there had been several empty chairs and an entire table that had only had Jack sitting at it, the event coordinator and several stage crew had come out and taken the table away, pushing the two sides of the U together, making one double wide table, which all of us were now lining the sides of. We had squeezed Jack in, no problem. Today's event was going to be a game session and possibly a short q and a at the end. Now we just had to decide who was going to be the one to introduce everyone to the audience and MC the event. I looked around the table, trying to see who would do the best job. We needed someone clear, loud, and who could control the crowd well. My vote was going to be either for Jack, Mark, or Felix, but I would go with pretty much anyone else who volunteered. Siobhan chose that moment to practice her drumming again on the table, so I grinned down at her, shaking my head, and moved her back away from the edge of the table. I was holding her so she could sit up and see, and she was taking full advantage of the fact. She chattered again, letting out a long string of noises and baby babble that was adorable, but somewhat loud across the darkened stage. I knew the audience couldn't see us yet, both because the stage was dark and we were behind the closed curtains, but I suspected they would be able to hear the baby, so I tried to shush her.

"Siobhan, lass, be a good girl for Mommy and hush. I know ye are excited about meeting new people and there is loads of new things ta explore, but ye need ta calm down. Do ye want me ta sing ta ye again?" I turned her in my arms and cradled her, starting to rock her, but she bucked and squealed loudly. I sighed, putting her on my shoulder and started humming, hoping she would settle down that way, but no luck. I looked at Danny helplessly. He grinned and took the baby, also trying to calm her, but we didn't have any luck. She was wide awake and wanted to play, talk, and generally make her presence known. I laughed at the thought, making half the panel look at me, surprised. I blushed a little. "Sorry. I was just thinking my baby is definitely going ta be a YouTuber. She's already trying ta get all the attention and audience adoration." Danny grinned and leaned over kissing me once more. Siobhan reached up and grabbed his hair, playing with it, fascinated. "Easy there lass. Don't pull yer Da's hair." 

When I looked up again, there was a whispered conversation being held at the other end of the tables. When it broke up, Jack and Felix looked up, nodded to each other and sat back down in their seats. Suddenly everyone turned to Jack. He grinned. "So everyone ready ta start? Ye all asked Felix and I ta decide who was going ta run this panel, and we picked SassyDragonQueen. Lass, don't look so shocked. Ye have proven ye can handle yerself even when tha crowds get rowdy and bring them back inta line fast. Plus ye have a load of hidden talents and can distract them if ye need ta. Now, please stand up. Ye'll go out in front of tha curtain and introduce tha panel however ye see fit and they will lift tha curtain. Then ye introduce us and read tha announcements. After that we can jump in and help announce tha games or q and a session. When they call time backstage, ye can wrap it up for us. Got it?"

I nodded dumbly, blinking my eyes in surprise. "Uh, sure. Just one question though. Why chose me? I mean, I'm honored and flattered, but I doubt tha crowd is going ta know who I am right away. So many of ye are far more well known than me."

Felix grinned. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You have a good channel, and it's growing well, with no help from anyone else. You have been doing it all on your own. And we picked you because, as Jack pointed out you can handle the crowd if they get rowdy. Also, you are funny and can think on your feet really fast. And you stay calm, which is important."

I smiled. "Well thank ye. When do I need ta head out?" Suddenly a disembodied voice in my ear announced the panel would be starting in one minute and to please send out the chosen MC. "Nevermind. The psychic voice in my ear just answered me." I grinned around the table and leaned over kissing Siobhan and Danny for luck, turned on my mic set, and stepped out from behind the curtain, staying in the dark area of the stage until the crowd settled a bit and a spotlight turned on, lighting me up. As soon as it did, I started.

"Hey everybody! Welcome ta tha panel. For those of ye who don't know me, I'm SassyDragonQueen. I know ye are all anxious ta meet tha other panelists, but first let me explain a few things. I'm tha MC, so I'll be commenting extra and making sure we don't just sit up here staring at each other like doofuses. Second, we are all here ta have a good time and relax, so we are going ta be playing some games here at tha start and answer a few questions afterward, if there is time and ye can all stay calm. Finally, yes, there is a baby on stage. She's my daughter. She's only a month old, so she goes where I go. And if ye are curious, her name is Siobhan. All righty then. I think that about covers everything for now, so let's get this panel started!" I waved my arms upward and the curtain raised, as though by magic. I grinned and the house lights went down, the stage lights stayed low, and the spot light followed me. I started the introductions. I walked behind each YouTuber as I said there name, and a spotlight focused on them until everyone was lit up and suddenly all the spotlights went out and the stage lights came up. Siobhan squealed, which Dan's mic picked up. I winked and came over, taking the baby. "Hush lass. Ye need ta be quiet for a while." I addressed the audience again, carrying Siobhan as I walked around. "Okay, I have a list of emergency procedures here I have ta read, provided by PAX. In case of an emergency, find one of the doors marked emergency, located on either side of the room and at tha rear, find one of tha lovely PAX volunteers, standing by the exits and lining up along tha walls wearing the fancy tee shirts and holding tha glowsticks, and stay calm and orderly as ye make yer way out tha doors if needed." I skimmed the rest of the paper. "Yeah, and tha rest of this is just standard stuff. No fighting, no screaming, no rushing tha stage. Ye will be asked ta leave and escorted out if ye cause a problem. Basically, ye know how ta behave, so do it. Treat each other with kindness and don't be a bully. Ye think ye can handle it? Or do ye need my one month old lass her ta show ye how ta behave? She does pretty well, just occasionally getting a little too excited and squealing or loud like me. If ye think ye can deal with tha instructions I just gave, let's get this gig under way!" I walked back to my seat and sat down. "What games do we have today folks?" I looked at my fellow YouTubers. Jack had FUNemployed in front of him. There was a box of Apples to Apples in front of MatPat. Felix had Cards Against Humanity. Arin had Town of Salem, the Card Game. I looked at all the choices. "Anyone have a preference? I'm inclined ta go with Cards Against Humanity ta start, just because there are so many of us, but Town of Salem should work pretty well too."

Felix grinned. "I'm for Cards Against Humanity." Everyone else nodded too, except Emma, who was looking over at the crowd.

She turned to the audience and stood up. "Do you all want us to play Cards Against Humanity?" The crowd roared a yes, cheering. She turned back to us and grinned. "I guess so. Let's go." 

We played CAH for a long time before we switched, opting for Town of Salem next, a few hands of FUNemployed, and finally opening the panel to question. Immediately the frist question was for me. A young man asked me how I was able to manage a baby, a YouTube channel, attending PAX, and taking care of myself. He also asked who the father was and if he was involved in caring for the baby. I blushed a little and ducked my head, but before I could answer Danny stepped in. "Let me take care of part of this babe. Hi! I'm the baby's father. SassyDragonQueen has been trying to find me ever since we got separated last September at PAX West. I'm going to be as involved as I can be, and have already started. I've been helping as much as I can."

I smiled at him and handed Siobhan to him to hold while I stood up, pacing the stage. "Thanks for the question. Actually, I am managing everything pretty well, except maybe tha taking care of myself aspect. My channel is still getting tha same number of uploads as always, tha content hasn't changed, and I still answer comments and social media as much as I can. That did slow down a little after Siobhan was born a month ago, but after she's a little older, I fully expect ta pick that back up. Siobhan take a lot of attention and focus, true, but she also motivates me ta get more done. She's my number one priority, followed closely by YouTube as number two. Danny and I are working out how ta handle our relationship as well. After that, when and if I have time, I sleep and eat. My doctor actually was a wee bit mad at me about that when I went for my last checkup. I'm trying ta remember, but balancing everything is tricky. And I was always going ta attend PAX, unless Siobhan hadn't made her appearance yet, or I was too ill ta get here. I hope that answers yer question. Next question please." 

A woman stepped up and asked a question for MatPat, who answered. The questions continued and the discussion was lively until I got the five minute warning. I stood up again. "Well lasses and laddies, it's that time. One final call here. Does anyone have any very special questions ta ask anyone besides the people on stage? We only have five minutes left, so ye best be hurrying." Eight couples proposed after that and we ended the panel on that note. I turned off my mic as soon as the curtain dropped and sat back down, drained. We had been on stage for over two hours and I was ready for a long nap. Siobhan made a cranky noise and whined. I looked at her. Suddenly, I picked her up from Danny's arms and held her close, dancing and singing to her. She smiled at me and settled right down, falling asleep quickly. I grinned and settled back in the chair exhausted beyond belief. 

Dan looked at me as he gather our stuff. "Babe? Can you find the energy to come off the stage now? They need to set up for the next event." I yawned and nodded, following Danny. He lead me to the food court and got us both some pizza. I snuggled into him too tired to do anything but eat. Almost the entire panel was here as well, sitting at the table with us. Siobhan slept on. I nearly nodded off, my mouth full of pizza, several times. Danny grinned at me. "Guys, we can catch up later, at the party tonight okay? I think I need to get my sleepy ladies back to the hotel for naps. Babe, don't argue. You have nearly face planted in the pizza more than once because you are so tired. Now, come on. Let's get you strapped back into the baby carrier and call a cab back to the hotel. We'll all feel better after a nap." I nodded and Dan helped me into the baby sling. We settled Siobhan in without waking her and Danny called the cab to come get us. We rode back in near silence. I reached for my wallet to pay the cab driver, but Danny waved me off, paying, and then helped me out of the cab, heading up to our room, stopping at my car to get the baby carrier. As soon as I stepped inside, I took Siobhan out and settled her in the portable bassinet and covering her with a blanket before I unhooked the baby sling, or tried to. Dan came over to help and as soon as I was free, I flopped down on the bed. Danny grinned. "Come on babe. Let's get our shoes off and we can cuddle for a while." I groaned and kicked my shoes off without getting up, earning a chuckle from Danny, who then picked me up and settled me more comfortably on the bed. I smiled at him. He took his shoes off and climbed in as well, crawling over to cuddle me. He wrapped his arms around me and I tucked my head into his chest, relaxing, and fell asleep almost immediately. I slept for quite a while, waking up to feed Siobhan once later and seeing Dan asleep as well. After I fed and burped the baby, I snuggled back into Dan's side and fell back asleep.


End file.
